Overwatch x OCs
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: Writing Commissions, one-shots with friend's OCs and their OW favs/ships. Also, a place to put one-shot AUs (Alternate Universe with Overwatch characters) 98% NSFW.
1. Lost in You ( Morrison x Natalie Nguyen)

There weren't many places you had to look when you were looking for the Strike Commander, then again he wasn't one for hiding while at HQ. He was an important man that needed to be available at a moment's notice, everyone was.

Tonight was no different than any other night, he was pacing in his office, stressing over upcoming missions in addition to the increased pressure from governments and being barred from entry.

"For fucks sake…" Jack sighed as he sat in his chair rubbing his temples. A persistent headache had been plaguing him for the past week. Meeting after meeting after meeting, the week dragged on when all he really wanted to sleep in later than 4:30 am.

"I need a vacation," Jack muttered to himself as he leaned back into his chair closing his eyes to rest for a few moments.

Jack's eyes suddenly shot open from the sudden weight on his lap, her signature smirk, her plush full lips.

"Natalie," Jack sighed as he relaxed back into his seat again. Natalie had made her way into his office unnoticed, had he dosed off?

"Jaaaaaack," Natalie whined as she pulled on his black fitted shirt.

"Yes, Natalie?" Jack chuckled.

"Jaaaaaaack," Natalie whined again.

"Yes Baby Girl?" Jack asked.

"I missed youuuuu," Natalie slurred.  
"Did you now?" Jack asked.

"Yesss," Natalie said as she leaned forwards placing her head in the crook of his neck, her nose pressing into the side of his neck.

"You've been drinking again...haven't you?" Jack mused as he smelled the strong aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke on her clothing.

"Mayyybeee," Natalie replied.

"You should be sleeping so that you don't have a hangover," Jack suggested.

"I don't get hangovers," Natalie said as she placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Mmm," Jack chuckled as he gripped the woman's hips. She placed more kisses on the man's neck trailing up to his lips.

The taste of whiskey and an indescribable spice on her lips. He loved it, it was her taste. His hand slid down to cup her ass giving it a slight squeeze. Natalie cupped the man's face as she slipped her tongue past his lips rolling her hips onto the growing bulge in his pants.

"Babe…" Jack groaned as he slid a hand underneath her thin shirt to her lower back as the other carded through her hair holding her in place as he deepened the kiss.

"Mm...anh…" Natalie whispered against his lips.

Moving suddenly, he cupped her ass as he stood and gently lowered her onto his desk. He was thankful that his desk was at least clear, there were fewer things to get in the way of his main focus. The larger man hovered over her devouring her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping her hips grounding his restrained member against her. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she reveled in his large hands greedily groping at her naked skin underneath her shirt.

"Jaaaack," Natalie whined as she pulled at his shirt, telling him what she wanted without words.

"Is that what you want baby girl?" Jack asked gruffly. As he rolled his hips against the heat between her legs. Another whine from her sent the man growling as he nipped and suckled at her neck

Another whimper escaped her lips as she felt the man's hunger for her as he nipped, and marked her skin as he pulled her clothes, shoes, pants, everything that stood in his way of getting closer to his main prize. Just as quickly as he pulled at her clothes she tried pulling at his shirt, but was stopped, she grumbled as he continued to mark her skin. Her nimble fingers unbuckling his belt, the buttons on his trousers but again he stopped her from rushing, no matter how much he wanted it.

No matter how much he wanted her warmth, her supple body against his, those golden eyes focused only on him. A deep groan rumbled from the back of his throat as he leaned forward into the crook of her neck, his fingers moving slowly, working into her.

"Natalie," Jack whispered into her neck

A soft moan, an arch in her back. He stopped her from being impatient but he didn't even know how much longer he could wait.

He had her partially naked on his desk, working her for what she really wanted, the throb of his length reminding him of what he wanted. He wanted a vacation, but losing himself in her warmth, love, arms and whatever she wanted to give him. He would eagerly take it.

His baby blue eyes stared deep into her half-lidded golden orbs, he loved how exotic they were, how they told him things she wouldn't say out loud, they told him what he wanted to know and he was more than ready. He shifted slightly shucking down his boxer briefs.

"Natalie," Jack grunted as he grounded his length between her folds.

"Ahn…" she moaned. He groaned softly into her shoulder, he loved when she called him that, it was her name for him.

"Are you ready for me?" Jack asked as he brushed the head of his needy member against the small bundle of nerves. He straightened himself, gripping his Her moan echoed in his ears as she gripped on to his bicep, he knew that she was more than ready for him, but wanted to her to tell him.

"Please," Natalie moaned as she pulled him to her taking his lips in a heated kiss. Jack groaned deeply as he eagerly returned the kiss, slowly he pressed himself into her welcoming heat. Deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of her, their moans muffled by the passionate kiss they shared.

Slowly he pulled back and surged forward burying himself into her tight heat over and over again losing himself in the tight grip of her hands in hair, the slight sting of her nails digging into his shoulder, the breathy soft moans spilling from her plush lips. Over and over again he buried himself inside of her, sucking up every little cry and moan that escaped her lips as he plowed into her on his desk.

"Natalie," Jack groaned into the crook of her neck. An abrupt cry escaped her lips as he gripped her hips tighter, his thrusts harder. His breaths we deep and heavy as he felt her walls pulsing and squeezing around him, she was close and was quickly pushing him to his end. Her breathy moans of his name on her lips, the pleasurable stinging sensation of her nails rake down his back, the tightening walls around him pushed him to his end as her orgasm crashed through her as he emptied himself into her.

"Jack," Natalie panted as she still held on to him.

"I'm here baby girl...I'm all yours," Jack whispered against her ear earning a soft whimper before she pressed her lips onto his.

"I love you, Natalie," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too...Jack,"


	2. With You Nearby (76 x Natalie Nguyen )

Years ago he had never imagined that he'd be a late sleeper, he always had to be ready to act on a moment's notice or fight for his life. He had always been an earlier riser regardless of what was happening, but now all of that was different, everything was so different. He slept late surrounded by the finest and softest sheets and pillows encased in a soft citrus mixed with an indescribable spiciness.

It was how he knew it was truly her and not some joke being played on the old soldier.

Groaning softly he slowly opened his eyes and rolled over hoping to find her still sleeping next to him, but instead, he found a girl with big blue eyes looking back at him from the edge of the bed. He could only see the top of her head and her blue eyes looking back at him.

"Emma…" Jack said quietly.

"Daddy are you awake yet? Mom's gonna be mad," Emma said as she placed her head on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" Jack grumbled.

"It is 10:30 am, " Emma said as she leaned onto the bed brushing her blond hair to the side.

His beautiful little girl. She looked so much like him.

He reached out to take her little hand and noticed that her nails were painted and one of his fingernails were painted as well. Jack looked at his finger and then to the girl who looked away from him nervously.

"Mom said I could do it…" Emma said as she laughed nervously.

"It looks better on your than it does me. Where's your mom?" Jack grumbled as he sat up in bed.

"She just started making breakfast," she replied.

"Ok…" Jack yawned as slid out of bed.

"I'll go let her know you're awake," the girl hopped to her feet and skipped out of the room before he was able to say anything. He yawned again as he pulled on a pair of lounge pants before heading towards the scent of bread baking.

"Mooom. Dad's awake,"

"He's such a lazy bum...did you kick him awake?"

Jack heard Emma's and Natalie's voice come from the kitchen as he made his way groggily to the kitchen. He yawned once more as he entered the kitchen to see several plates of food on the kitchen nook table, Emma placing a plate of food onto the table and move over to the giggling baby in his high chair.

"You're such a happy baby Axton are you ready to eat too? I'm hungry," Emma murmured to the baby.

Jack felt his chest tighten at the sight of his small family together, safe from harm's way. He wondered if all of this was a dream and he was sleeping or bleeding out somewhere in Dorado. It hurt, but God he loved every moment of it.

"Daaad," Emma started pulling Jack from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Jack replied

"Are you staying with us today? We were going to go to the park with Axton," Emma bounced by the high chair

"Of course," Jack replied as he turned his attention to the woman at the stove top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she wore his shirt and wore black leggings.

"You're finally awake," Natalie commented as she continued to focus on the eggs.

"That's where my shirt went," Jack chuckled.

"What's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine," Natalie replied as she quickly glanced at the man. Her cheeks turned a light pink when she noticed the look he gave her.

Love. Admiration.

"...D-Don't look at me like that. It was the closest thing I saw," Natalie replied as she scooped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and began cracking more eggs into the skillet. Jack chuckled as he went over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to cook.

"...did you sleep well?" Jack murmured.

"I did. You sure did though," Natalie commented.

"Yeah...it's easier to sleep with you nearby," Jack replied softly and placed a kiss on her earlobe.

"Getting sappy on me so early?" Natalie chuckled.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

Natalie was silent for a moment, her cheeks turned a bright red as she continued to cook.

"I love you too Jack,"

Jack sighed softly as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Axton...do you think...we're going to have another brother or sister?" Emma whispered to the gurgling baby.

" _Emma_ ,"

Hearing her name being called, cause the young girl to jump and take a seat.

"Another baby you say?" Jack said jokingly.

"Go sit down before I smack you with this skillet, Jack," Natalie threatened.


	3. Crimson Silk ( Hanzo x Vera Lovelace)

Vera silently looked down at the bustling city of Tokyo, the bright neon lights, the cars, the people, it was much different than the serene atmosphere of Hanamura, or the refined old world feels that some of the places in Luxembourg City.

It was quite the opposite.

Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, the atmosphere was becoming a little too much for her. She had already taken medication to help with an oncoming migraine and had the room dark, only the moonlight and the neon lights illuminated her form, the blues, and pinks reflecting off the cool red silk of her kimono-like robe. Earlier that day she excused herself from the remaining meetings that she accompanied Hanzo to, of course, there were no qualms she could do as she pleased.

The soft click of the door closing behind her caught her attention and soon a voice she hadn't heard since earlier.

"You're still awake,"

"Hanzo…" Vera said as she turned towards the man approaching her from the inky darkness of the room.

"How are you feeling? You should be resting" Hanzo said as he embraced her from behind.

"Mm...I know," Vera replied as she turned towards him. Hanzo placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he escorted her over to the chaise lounge.

He was always gentle with her no matter the situation, even with the harshness of killing for honor and power that that Shimada clan held with an iron fist. The stoic expression in the face of others, but for her nothing but warmth, small smiles, gentle touches, love.

Vera sighed as she leaned back on the plush cushions relaxing a bit with the man kneeling at her side.

"We shouldn't be here much longer. I know the sudden change is jarring and I apologize," Hanzo murmured as he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Again he kissed her hand and kissed the diamond band around her finger.

"It is what you do and can't be helped. I will be ok, you manage to deal with my work from time to time," Vera sighed.

"That may be true, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You are my queen…" Hanzo murmured.

Vera felt as if her cheeks were ablaze as she felt the man's lips travel from her hand to her wrist and the moved to her plush lips. There were times like this when she felt as if she wasn't a phantom thief, she wasn't just a glorified arm piece for the heir to the Shimada clan. She felt as if she was his queen, to be tended to and given everything she needed or wanted whether it be menial or large, he would make sure she would have it.

"Mmm Hanzo…" Vera murmured against the kiss. Hanzo sighed softly as his hand traveled across the silk crimson robe, sliding its way between the fabric, ghosting across the soft supple flesh of her thighs.

"Oh…" Vera sighed as he kissed along her jaw, down her neck, gently suckling the soft tender skin all while a hand gently groped her naked thigh as it moved closer and closer to the heat between her legs.

His touches were soft almost teasing, but never straying from his course, if he wanted to break her down to her weakest parts, to have her whimper for him on the verge of tears from the pleasure he would do it and no one in their right mind would stop him.

"Hanzo what about-" Vera started before Hanzo hushed her, a hand pulled at the silk fabric that held the silk kimono-like robe to her lithe form.

"Quiet," Hanzo said firmly as he went back to leaving heated kisses on her skin, leaving soft rosy pink marks as he moved further down her exposed skin of her collarbone, her cleavage, breasts, and further

A soft mewl came from Vera's rosy lips, she nibbled on her bottom lip to keep herself from being too loud. His lips and hands together always made her weak and wither underneath him.

"Hanzo…" Vera panted.

The simplest touch had her trembling, needy for him. A choked sob escaped her throat when his lips latched on to her breast suckling, nipping and swirling around the pert nipple before abandoning it for the other.

"Hanzo," Vera whined again as a hand went to her silky white hair running a hand through the slightly curled locks. Hanzo took his time and slowly moved from her breast to her abdomen, placing open mouthed kisses as he also moved down the chaise and as he moved down her body.

She was bare and exposed to the man as he draped her leg over his shoulder, kissing at the tender flesh of her inner thigh, sending shivers through her body.

"W-What if someone comes in?" Vera asked breathlessly.

"So?" Hanzo murmured against her thigh, his coal like orbs looked up at her.

"Hanzo they will talk…"

"You are more important," Hanzo said as he moved the thin lacy fabric from his prize. Her warmth, her heat, her dripping sex all ready for him.

"But-" her words were caught in her throat as she felt one his slender fingers slip between her folds, eliciting a soft cry from the woman.

Another finger followed, soon followed by a slow lap of his tongue. The warm onslaught of his tongue willed all the strength inside of her to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. Like a man starved from lack of nourishment he hungrily lapped at her juices that flowed, his tongue swirled and flicked at the sensitive nub as his fingers continuously slipped in and out of her tight dripping passage.

Hanzo groaned deeply as she gripped at his silky hair slightly pulling on it as he moved faster. Her cries were soft and demure but soon were becoming louder, more urgent.

Faster his tongue worked her, slower his slender fingers thrust into her, he had her where he wanted her. He knew what caused her body to tremble all too well, he knew what he was doing, he was to be a king, and she was to be his queen.

Faster, harder, slower he continued to break her down piece by piece until she arched her back against him, a choked sob escaped her lips as her orgasm crashed through her and onto his lips. Greedily Hanzo lapped her juices. He placed a kiss on one of her thighs before he licked her essence from his fingers.

Vera panted heavily as she looked at the man through heavily lidded eyes, Hanzo looked up at her as he placed a kiss on one of the marks on her inner thigh.

"You're so brazen sometimes," Vera sighed.

"You're one to talk my love," Hanzo replied.

The soft hiss of the door alerted both of them to another entering the room. Vera's worried orbs glanced at the man standing the doorway.

"Vera-sama," the man bowed.

"Uh..H-Hello…" Vera replied her mind running a million miles an hour.

"Hanzo-sama...your father requested your presence," the man said as he straightened up.

"Thank you. I'll go to him right away," Hanzo said from between Vera's thighs. The man bowed again before leaving closing the door behind him. Hanzo grumbled softly as he covered her with her robe before he stood.

"Will you be back tonight?" Vera questioned as she attempted to move her limbs that felt as they were jelly.

"Of course...this was just the preface of what's coming, my love," Hanzo said


	4. Green Tea (Hanzo x Vera Lovelace)

The soft warmth of the sunlight streamed through the balcony doors and on the sleeping man, a slightly sweet floral breeze filled the bedroom causing the man in the middle of the bed to shift and to roll onto their stomach. Hanzo grunted as he ran his hand through his loose graying hair before turning to look to his left.

 _It was empty._

She was already awake, either gardening or already enthralled in her writing. With a sigh, he continued to lay on his stomach letting the remnants of sleep pass through him before he even attempted to move. He had become too lenient with his schedule during his time at the woman's home. A year had already passed since he abruptly came to the home, and yet he felt no need to continue to run.

Not wanting to be lazier than what he already was, he pulled himself from the bed and began to ready himself for the day. Several minutes later dressed in casual clothing, Hanzo made his way into the kitchen. It was empty and quieter than usual. " _The boy must be with the older woman this weekend,"_ Hanzo thought to himself as he noticed a cast iron teapot hovering over a heater on the glossy counter.

 _Green Tea._

Hanzo hesitated for a moment before pouring himself a cup. The memory of him and woman flooded his mind. The details were hazy at best, but he still remembered.

 _Blood. Searing pain. An exotic looking mask. Worried pleas and then blackness._

When he did open his eyes, an unfamiliar room greeted him, from the ceiling hung several small stained glass, crystal-encrusted like chandeliers. Hints of cinnamon, patchouli, and vetiver surrounded him as he faded in and out of consciousness. When he woke up however many hours later, there was a pot of warm green tea next to him. While he was recovering from his injury he and the woman shared several cups of green tea together in the large sun room.

Pushing the memory back, he looked down at his cup of tea before turning his attention to the garden at the back of home he now considered his refuge. In this place he knew he wouldn't have to run or hide, it was a strange notion that had developed during his time there. He had been on the run since the death of his brother, and from him abandoning the Shimada clan.

And yet spending a year at this home that was tucked away from prying eyes with an unknown woman, he found solace here.

The woman, Vera, didn't bother to ask about why he was being pursued, who attacked him, she didn't care about any of that and he was thankful for it. She understood privacy and how things were better left unsaid.

He spotted the woman outside tending to the large blooming garden, the double French doors were open, the source of the floral scent he caught earlier. He watched the woman tend to her garden, a small smile on her lips as she worked.

He didn't know a lot about the woman at first, but as time passed, he began to discover a bit more about her.

 **Vera** , a writer, she took care of a young boy by the name of Herve on the weekends, she had a fondness for tea, books, insects, flower arrangements and she had a had a tendency to talk to her plants. He knew about the freckles that were littered along her skin, the sensitive scar on her stomach, the softness of her hair the cinnamon, vetiver aroma on her skin.

Absentmindedly, Hanzo took a sip of the tea, slightly burning the tip of his tongue. Flinching back he spilled some onto the counter and followed by a sneeze. He quickly went to clean up the mess and washed his hands before deciding to abandon the tea for the time being and head outside to see if he could help her in some way.

Vera turned to Hanzo adjusting her sun hat as she sat back onto her heels.

"Good Morning. I didn't think were going to be up so early," Vera said softly as she turned to look at the man standing near her.

"It's fine...I wanted to be of some help," Hanzo replied softly.

"You know you don't have to do anything...your wound-" Vera started.

"It's healed. It's been a year since- **aachoo**!"

Vera and Hanzo stared at each other for a moment, Hanzo quietly excused himself and continued talking.

"I am fine...I want to be able to do more to help- **aachoo**!"

The man sneezed a few more times before Vera stood and ushered him back into the house. She quickly discarded her gardening gloves and shoes.

"Your face is all red...are you allergic to something?" Vera asked as she rummaged around in one of the kitchen drawers.

"N-not that I am aware of," Hanzo said as he sniffled while reaching for a kleenex next to the woman. He heard the woman giggle softly to herself as she pulled out a surgical mask from the drawer.

"If you really want to help you have to wear this… I don't have any allergies so I don't have any medication for it...if you would like we can go buy some?" Vera said as she gave the man the mask.

"Yes," Hanzo said and promptly sneezed again.

Vera giggled as she watched the man put on the mask. Hanzo nodded to the woman before the both of them went back to the garden.

"I'm not sure of what your experience is with gardening is, but I am willing to teach you if you would like to learn," Vera began as she slipped on her gloves. Hanzo nodded silently, sniffling behind the mask.

"I am unfamiliar with this," Hanzo replied, his voice muffled behind the mask.

"I hope you're ready to work...but please don't strain yourself with your wound…" Vera said softly.

"I will be fine," Hanzo replied.

Vera glanced at the man before turning towards the herb garden she had further in the back of the house.

"Vera…" Hanzo started.

Vera turned around to look at the man, she adjusted her sun hat.

"Thank you…Thank you for everything,"

Hanzo could see the confusion on the woman's face before she replied to him, there was a slight smile on her lips as she tilted her head.

" _You're welcome, Hanzo,"_


	5. 忘れる To Forget (Hanzo x Vera Lovelace)

Vera twisted and turned in her sheets as if she fought an invisible enemy. A short yelp came from the woman as she jolted up from her bed, panting, sweaty with tears streaming down her face.

A nightmare. A nightmare of death and destruction. A nightmare of his death. A nightmare of her death.

She had been plagued by these dreams for the past week, the unwarranted death of an unsuspecting guard being killed in front of her caused the already mind twisting dreams to take over. A planned heist went wrong not because of her, but a third party entering the scene and slaughtering everyone in the building.

No mercy.

The fear on the man's face, his pleading not to let him die echoed in her mind, hounding her dreams.

A choked sob escaped her lips as she pushed away her sheets and quickly made her way out of her bedroom.

* * *

The man sat crossed legged in silence, his back towards the door. Meditation was a daily occurrence for the man. It honed his senses, gave him clarity when his mind was clouded, calmed him when anger and malice burned through him.

Soft but hurried footsteps coming towards him caused him to break his silent trance, his eyes opening slowly as the door open to his room. He stood slowly and turned around to be met with the weight of the woman crashing into his chest.

"Vera…" Hanzo started.

"Hanzo…" Vera's voice was soft as she buried her head into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around the woman, feeling her tremble in his arms.

"Hanzo...please…" Vera started her voice muffled by the man's sweater that she had bought him as a gift.

"Vera…" Hanzo started again as he leaned back to look at the woman, his golden orbs studying every feature on the woman's face.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were tinged pink, she had been crying.

"Please...please take these dreams from me I-" Vera started as she looked at the man. Hanzo glanced silently down at the woman waiting for her to continue.

"Please...I beg you...just make me forget...just make me forget these dreams. I can't-"

Seeing the woman distressed he quickly moved to comfort her. Hanzo buried a hand into the woman's silky brown hair and pulled her into a searing kiss. Moments later Hanzo pulled back his golden orbs studying the woman's reaction. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked at him.

"Please…," Vera panted.

"As you wish...Vera…," Hanzo replied softly as he took her lips again nibbling gently at her bottom lip. Hanzo hooked an arm underneath Vera's legs and slowly lowered her to the floor, laying her out in front of him. He hovered over her taking her lips once again as his hands traveled over her body, sliding underneath her red silk nightie.

Teasingly slow Hanzo's hands groped at Vera's clothes pulling at them Hanzo slowly undressed the woman from her red frilly nighty, discarding it to one of the dark corners of the room followed by her underwear. His palm slide over the swell of one of her breast, and then the other. His movements were calculated and intended to fill her mind with nothing but pleasure.

Hanzo dipped his head taking in one of her pert nipples between her lips causing the woman to arch her back into the man.

"H-Hanzo," Vera gasped

His tongue traveled from her breasts down the expanse of her flat, heaving stomach, down to the juncture of her thighs, her scent driving him mad with wanton need. Deftly he parted her moist folds, his golden orbs flicking up towards her face as he slowly slid a finger, and then another one into her heat. A choked sob escaped Vera's lips as she bucked her hips against the man's fingers.

"H-Hanzo please…" the woman whimpered at the slow pleasure the man was giving her.

Slowly the man entered a third finger causing the woman to inhale sharply and exhale furiously. He knew that she was needy, but he needed her to be ready for him. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her tight passage watching her face twist in pleasure as her body writhed underneath his touch and gaze. When she was on the brink of tears is when he slowed his ministrations slowly removing his fingers from her.

" _Subarashii Vera..._ ," Hanzo chuckled as he licked his fingers clean of her essence.

He removed his own clothing as he looked down at the panting woman, her cheeks flushed, lips were swollen and parted. She was beautiful, streaks of moonlight shining through the window igniting the reds in the woman's hair. Her hair was one of his favorite things about her, he loved running his hand through her hair

"Look at me Vera," Hanzo commanded growled as he hovered over her, his throbbing length nudging against the sensitive pulsing flesh his fingers were buried in a few moments ago.

Vera slowly opened her eyes, there were tears welled at the corners of her almond shaped eyes.

The moment her eyes met his he surged forward into her with one thrust, Clinging to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh god...Hanzo…" Vera panted against his ear. A deep guttural growl escaped the demi-god as he felt her wet insides throbbing around him, for a split second he worried if he was too rough but the thought quickly vanished

Hanzo roughly grabbed the woman's wrists pinning them above her head as he slowly moved his hips shallow at first but soon a steady rhythm. Soft moans and grunts echoed in the room, Vera rocked her hips to meet his. A soft groan escaped Hanzo's lips as he released her hands to grip at her hips and picked up the pace.

Harder. Faster he plowed into the woman, making sure that he was the only one she was focused on and no one else.

Her nails drew a line of fire down the demi-god's back as she lifted her hips to take him deeper, and he surged forward, driving into even harder and faster, setting an unforgiving pace. Vera met his strokes with a rhythm of her own, her muscle clenching around him as she trembled and gasped. Another orgasm tearing through her, her lips were at his ear calling out his name, and he felt his own release taking over him. He spilled inside of her with a guttural groan, Vera sobbed as she trembled around him.

Hovering over her for a moment he slowly pulled himself from her and rested on his heels as he looked over how the moonlight cascaded over her body. The sweat glistening in the light, her hair splayed around her, the rise and fall of her breast, his essence dripping from her.

"I'll make you forget...forget so you only think of me...only me," Hanzo growled as he felt his need for the woman growing again.

He needed this just as she needed it.

Without warning he manhandled Vera onto to her hands and knees, a yelp came from the woman as she was forcibly moved. Hanzo thumbed her opening, spreading her folds again before he pressed the bulbous head of his member at her sopping entrance.

"Hanzo-" Vera whined.

With a deep, almost feral growl Hanzo thrust forward, filling her completely. The two moaned as their bodies were wracked with the sweet pleasure of being one again. Another deep guttural growl came from Hanzo as his last shred of control shattered as the woman leaned down onto her forearms showing off the delicious arch in her back.

He pulled his hips back enough to bring his member free of her before he slammed his forward against the sweet plush of her ass to bury himself inside of her again. Her voice was music to his ears as she cried out for him over and over again as his pace increased.

He dipped his head down to the curve of her shoulder, his canines nipping at the soft skin, she cried out as she reached back grabbing a fist full of the man's hair, Hanzo groaned as one hand gripped her hips and the other kneaded her breast.

"Oh, God...Hanzo!"

"There are no gods, only me," The demi-god snarled.

Hanzo felt the woman's body tremble underneath him and her walls convulse around him. He was nowhere done with her, not until he had her on the brink of unconsciousness from their heated coupling.

Their bodies drenched in sweat as he continued to take her over and over again. Orgasm after orgasm until Vera was nearly weeping on the floor, her limbs trembling from the pleasure that ravaged her body. More and more he continued until finally, it seemed that she couldn't take anymore, he had laid back letting her ride him until her heart's content but making sure she didn't stop. When another orgasm took over her continued pistoning his member deep inside of her as he chased his own release. Hard, powerful thrusts brought the woman to another orgasm, she was weeping and sputtering incomprehensive words as she came. He soon followed, releasing his essence deep inside of her.

Hanzo gently rolled over, cradling her head, holding her close to him as he came down from his high.

* * *

The next morning when she woke, she could barely move, her body was sore and didn't want to move. She slowly opened her eyes to see her the familiar sight of her room and a warm figure behind her.

"Good Morning, Vera," the voice was husky but laced with sleep.

"Good Morning...Hanzo," Vera replied softly as her cheeks heated up. She was thankful that the man could not see her

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore...very sore," Vera replied softly as she enjoyed the warmth behind her, the strong arms that held her protectively.

"I apologize. I may have gone too far," Hanzo said.

"N-No...I should be thanking you...I...enjoyed it a lot,"

"You do not need to be shy around me nor do you need to thank me…" Hanzo trailed off. Vera jumped slightly as she felt the man's soft fingers tracing over her back, tracing over the freckles that he had told her that he loved.

"You need more rest...sleep,"


	6. Wet & Late (McCree x Moira Cruz)

She hated the morning it was one of her least favorite things, but it was her fault that she was so tired. She knew that she had to be up early the next day but yet the newest video game called to her and not to mention her late night visit to a cowboy.

Steam filled the small bathroom as she wiped the mirror to look at her tired expression in the mirror, her cerulean blue hair pulled into a neat bun as a white towel covered her naked form, she checked her skin and then teeth before she moved to step into the small shower.

The bathroom was small, the shower was even smaller, it could barely fit two people in it, but nonetheless, she still enjoyed the privacy of a single shower even if she did have to deal with the peeping eyes of the cowboy. Letting the hot water drench her form she savored the hot water as she was usually cold, she closed her eyes already wishing that the day was over or at least a few extra hours of sleep.

That would be nice.

"Room for two?"

The deep grumbly voice came from behind her, not giving her enough time to react to the second body joining her in the shower.

"Jesse," Moira murmured.

"Mmm Darlin'," Jesse said as his arms wrapped around her body. Moira leaned back into the man's chest.

"Don't get my hair wet or I'll kill you," Moira sighed as she felt the man's hands roam over her wet body.

"Can't promise you anything peaches…" Jesse growled next to her ear as he tilted her head up and pressed his lips onto hers as his other hand dipped between her luscious thighs.

It took no time for Jesse to have the woman writhing against him, her moaning against his lips as his fingers worked between her silky folds, teasing the treasured sensitive nub.

"Jesse…" Moira whined as she draped an arm around his shoulder and buried a hand in his thick hair, tugging it slightly. Jesse's other hand roamed around her wet body groping at the breast, tweaking gently at her already hardened nipples.

"Mornin'" Jesse grumbled as he placed a kiss on her earlobe.

"Couldn't you wait til later?" Moira asked as she pressed her ass against the man's thick erection.

"It's called mornin' wood for a reason," Jesse replied.

"You're gonna make me-ah," Moira moaned.

"Late? Reyes is gonna have my ass cos I'm late already," Jesse replied as he ground his needy cock against her ass only to slip it between her thighs, sliding between her folds as he continued to work her nub.

"Might as well make it worth it, ya know?" Jesse chuckled as he moved both of them away from the water and gently pressed Moira, face first, against the wall of the shower bending her over.

She braced herself against the wall as she looked over her shoulder at the man. The space was small, but they made it work, they were already too enthralled with each other to pull themselves from the shower and the heated water.

"If you make me late Jesse I'm gonna-" Moira threat was drowned out by a moan as he slipped a finger into her needy hole.

One, two and three fingers he used to drive her insane with the need to cloud her head just like his. As quickly as he started he slowly removed his fingers and replaced it with the thick head at her opening. Slowly he pressed forward filling her with his length. Gripping her hips he pulled back and surged forward again, a soft smack when their flesh met, the warm water still streaming on them.

It took no time for Jesse to find a quick, steady hard pace and no time for Moira to meet each thrust. Over and over again their hips met as the water continue to drench their bodies, hiding the moans, and cries. Harder, faster, their hips met pushing them closer and closer to their end.

"Jesse-!" Moira cried as her orgasm rushed through her pushing Jesse to his limit.

"F-Fuck-!" Jesse grunted as he suddenly pulled from the woman releasing on her lower back.

Their pants and moans drowned out by the steady stream of water, steam billowing from the door the was partially open from their quickie in the shower.

"I...I was gonna kill you...if you did it," Moira panted.

"I know, I know," Jesse panted as he placed most of his weight on the arm keeping him from putting too much weight on her.

"I didn't get yer hair wet did I?" Jesse asked as he turned her around.

"Just pieces, Moira panted as she pulled the man down into a kiss. Jesse eagerly responded to the kiss pulling her body against his.

"Reyes is going to kill you for being late…, " Moira smirked.

"yeah… you're right… fuck…"


	7. Spa (McCree x Moira Cruz)

"Jesse McCree I am onto you. What do you think you're doing?" Moira said as she looked at the man from their shared bed. McCree looked at the woman confused at first before one of his signature grins crossed his face.

"What are ya talking about sweetheart?" McCree said as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it in their shared closet.

"First you willingly agreed to take the kids to school and daycare, then I suddenly have an appointment at a spa that I've been trying to get into for weeks, there are bundles of tulips and chocolates waiting there for me and there's the same thing waiting here for me," Moira began

"Mmmhm," Jesse said as he moved over to the bed sitting next to her.

"The house was clean and empty. Not even Pochi and Eastwood was around," Moira crossed her arms as she looked at the man.

"How was it?"

"...Amazing…" Moira trailed off.

"Good," McCree replied as he leaned into kiss her, Moira willingly kissed him wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You got me the most expensive package they had there," Moira whispered as she pulled back.

"Ain't nothin' expensive for you darlin'" McCree replied as he kissed her again.

"Mmm...where are the girls?" Moira murmured against his lips.

"I pulled some strings...and...they are staying the weekend at Lyuda's place with Dima," McCree murmured and attempted to kiss her again. Moira placed a hand on his lips as she leaned back, a quizzical look on her face.

"And Eastwood and Pochi?"

McCree pouted as he looked at the woman, he took her hand a placed a kiss on top of it. He made plans to make sure that the love of his life had it easy. He took care of the girls, took them to school and dropped them and their two dogs off at a friend's place.

Made sure she had the best spa package available at one of those fancy spas that Kallista had recommended, and made sure her favorite flowers and chocolates were there. To be honest, he didn't know how Kallista was able to get Moira in there, it was completely booked when he checked. He wasn't going to ask questions, she had her ways of getting what she wanted, he remembered from the years past.

He made sure that the house was spotless, along with another bouquet of her flowers and chocolates were here as it was all about her and nothing else. He wanted to make sure that she knew that. He loved her too much to watch her be stressed.

"Jesse," Moira started.

McCree sighed, he knew that tone of voice.

"They are also at Lyuda's place," McCree sighed.

"This was all a part of your plan wasn't it?" Moira asked softly.

"Maybe?" McCree asked smugly. Moira cupped his face gently as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You've been real stressed lately an' I wanted to make sure you got ta relax someway...an' ya know...spend some time with my angel," McCree said softly as he looked at the woman with puppy dog eyes.

"You could've just told me instead of me thinking that someone was out to get me or somethin," Moira sighed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," McCree replied as he placed a kiss inside of the palm of one of her hands.

"You're lucky I love you because I was about to beat your ass if you told me anything different," Moira huffed.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that angel," McCree chuckled.

"I'm serious-" Moira started when McCree took her lips again.

Moira kissed back eagerly, letting the man push her back onto the bed. He hesitantly pulled back to look into her cinnamon colored orbs before kissing her again placing kisses on the column of her neck, murmuring almost inaudible words against her neck.

"That sounded so dorky," Moira laughed.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to be sexy here," McCree's head shot up from her neck.

"McCree's Spa Treatment?" Moira questioned.

"You'll love it. I promise," McCree smirked.

"I dunno...it sounds kinda lame," Moira giggled.

"You'll see...it's not a one-night treatment...each night it's something different...focused on you...and only you," McCree said his smirk getting bigger.

"Really?" Moira replied unimpressed.

"Of course...now...how about you take off that shirt...and let ole McCree take care of you?" McCree winked.


	8. Summer Vacation ( OW OC x OC )

"It's so hot Mila. How can you like this weather?" the large man grumbled as he fanned himself with a paper fan.

"I love this. The weather is perfect, and we're in a conditioned room, stop being a baby. Besides, we need a change in scenery, I can only handle so much cold weather," Lyudmila smiled.

Dima smiled tiredly at the woman. If she was happy then, he was happy.

The two managed to get a few days of vacation, alone time together without the peeking eyes of their crew. They were both used to the same weather, Lyudmila, on the other hand, had a special place for warm weather. The heat of the Maldives was another beast of itself. Dima sighed as he leaned back in his chair that was getting too warm for his liking.

"C'mon it'll be fun," Lyudmila said with a smile.

"I've heard that too many times to know that something is going to happen," Dima chuckled.

"You think something bad will happen while we're on vacation?"

"No...but…"

"Stop being a lazy bear and let's go swimming in the ocean. I heard that there is a small lake nearby that has healing minerals in it. I want to try it," Lyudmila said as she began rummaging through her bag.

"Swimming you say? Did you-"

"No," the woman replied as she pulled out a black swimsuit.

"Aww…," Dima whined.

"Just kidding. They managed to talk me into buying something better than what I wanted," Lyudmila sighed.

Dima quickly stood up from his chair and quickly moved over towards the woman. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me see," Dima whispered in her ear.

"D-Don't make fun of me though, " Lyudmila said shyly as she pulled out a forest green one piece with a mesh front, large side cut outs and a deep 'v' cut.

"Oh...they chose well," Dima chuckled.

"Did they? I had my doubts…" Lyudmila replied.

"It's going to look great on you Mila," Dima said as she turned the woman around to face him. Lyudmila arched an eyebrow at the man's toothy grin, he tilted her head up for a kiss.

Lyudmila placed a hand between their lips blocking the kiss.

"H-Hey-"

"I want to go swimming at the beach. We have more than enough time to mess around in the sheets," Lyudmila said before grabbing the swimsuit and headed into the bathroom.

"You're smarter than what you let on," Dima chuckled. Lyudmila turned around and gave the man a cheeky smile before closing the door.

Dima chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through his thick wavy ebony hair, imagining how she would look in the deep forest green one piece. He smirked as the delicious thought of the woman, his wife filled his mind as he began to rummage through his bag.

"Today is going to be long…"

* * *

Did you have to wear that all the way to the beach?" Dima whined.

"Did you have to wear that shirt?" Lyudmila shot back as she adjusted her sunhat.

The two were walking towards the beach eating ice cream they had picked up from a local vendor. There were so many flavors that they hadn't heard of, and for the sake of time, the chose coconut, as it was the country's national fruit.

"What's wrong with my shirt?!" Dima asked shocked at the woman's words, he stole a glance down at his sleeveless shirt with the large letters of 'Bro" written across it.

"I dunno. You have a problem with my cover up so I have a problem with your shirt," Lyudmila replied

"You want me to take it off?" Dima asked with a large grin on plastered on his face.

"Dima-" Lyudmila began to protest but found it too late, the man had already removed his shirt and was now drawing the attention of men, women, and children.

"We're supposed to be on vacation and you're drawing attention to us," Lyudmila rolled her eyes.

"It was soaked anyway," Dima sighed as the two found an open umbrella to sit under.

"Damn, it's hot," Dima grunted as he sat down on the cool sand.

"More reason to get into the water," Lyudmila replied as she sat down next to him.

The sounds of waves crashing, people talking, children laughing, and to top it off a warm soft breeze passed by him. Dima sighed, relaxing a bit. Days like these were rare, they were usually focused on a mission, hidden in the shadows, no room or time for simple things like this.

"Do you want me to put sunscreen on you?" Lyudmila asked breaking Dima's sobering thoughts.

"Yeah...hey Mila...you want kids right?" Dima asked as he shifted to give the woman more room.

"Eventually. Why?" Lyudmila asked as she began to rub cream on the man's back.

"Hearing...the laughter of children...it sounds nice…" Dima replied softly.

"You're like a big child yourself," Lyudmila giggled from behind the man.

"Ouch Mila," Dima laughed.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Lyudmila spoke up.

"When we are in a better position," Lyudmila said softly.

"Ok," Dima replied softly as he continued to watch children play with their families.

"Gods...it's so hot," Dima sighed.

"Put some on your chest, arms and legs and let's get in the water," Lyudmila said as she placed a kiss on the man's ear before getting up.

"What about you?" Dima asked as she saw the cup of her ass peeking from underneath her cover up.

"I put some on earlier," Lyudmila replied as she took off her sun hat.

Mila...you're taking the fun outta-" Dima started and stopped in mid sentence when he finally revealed the swimsuit she had been hiding.

The swimsuit hugged and accentuated every curve on the woman, the color was perfect against her fair skin and it happened to be one of his favorite colors. Upon seeing the woman Dima felt his lips and throat go dry.

"Holy shit…" Dima said as he continued to stare.

"I-Is it bad?"

"N-No...who picked this one out for you?" Dima asked as he licked his lips.

"Alisa picked out the suit, but Halida picked out the color," Lyudmila replied softly.

"You look good...real...good…," Dima said as he continued to stare.

"Of course I do," Lyudmila replied cheekily.

"You are more cheeky than I thought you were," Dima chuckled.

"Looks can be deceiving Dimitri," Lyudmila said as she moved away from the man. He licked his lips as he watched the woman head towards the water.

Hunger.

Dims cursed to himself as he continued to rub sunscreen onto himself. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Several hours later the two returned to their hotel room exhausted from the beach, exploring the local culture and trying new foods.

"Today was amazing," Lyudmila sighed softly as she collapsed on to the bed.

"It was pretty interesting...the art is amazing motormouth would love it," Dima chuckled as he placed a few small painting down on the counter in the room.

"I can't believe you call him that," Lyudmila said as she propped herself on her elbows to look at the man.

"Well...he is one so why not give him a fitting name?" Dima shrugged as he looked at the woman on the large bed, her brown hair draping over her left shoulder.

Dima chuckled softly as he made his way over to the woman, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Lyudmila asked

"You've had your fun around town...I think it's time I've had my fun with you Mila," Dima said as he stood between the woman's legs crossing his arms.

"And who gets to decide when my fun is over hm?"

"Right now I say it's on hold," Dima said as he pushed the woman back onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

"You're being awfully demanding Dima," Lyudmila chuckled, her breath caught in her throat as she felt the man's lips against her bare neck.

"I want to fuck my wife. What else can I say?" Dima growled.

"It's been on your mind all-ah-" Lyudmila shivered as he nipped on the on the sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck pulling at her clothes as he moved down.

"Take these off," Dima growled.

"Take them off of me," Lyudmila smirked.

"Do you want me to rip these because I will Mila. I have before,"

"No...don't do it...I'll take them off," the woman sighed.

In seconds Lyudmila was bare to his eyes and in less than a second Dima had his hands all over her. His calloused hands caressed her hip before they slid up to cup her soft supple breast. He was gentle but Lyudmila felt the sense of urgency behind those dark eyes. He placed a kiss on her collarbone, moving down to the tattoo on her chest before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, gently he suckled and flicked with his tongue. A soft mewl escaped Lyudmila's lips as she squirmed underneath his attention.

He moaned softly before he took the other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same attention as the other until she trembled underneath him, his dark eyes focused on her pleasured expressions.

" _Dima_ ," Lyudmila whimpered softly, Dima growled as he looked away from her and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He could smell her arousal, driving him mad with lust, she was exposed to him, exposed for him to do as he pleased, she was more than ready for him. A deep groan rumbled in the back of his throat before he ran a thick finger over her sex before wasting no time before he slipped a thick finger into her, wanting to feel her before he fully claimed what he desired all day. A soft cry escaped Lyudmila's lips followed by a low moan as he slid in another finger, and another one.

He was needy and needed her to satisfy his raging lust, at first he began to slowly move his fingers stretching her for him. He couldn't wait much longer, the slow pace he had set was short lived as he slammed his fingers into her, pressing his thick fingers against the sensitive spot deep inside of her. He knew how to break her apart and how to weave her back together.

"Dimitri!" Lyudmila cried out.

The beast of the man snarled as he slowly pulled his fingers from her, and practically tore his clothes from his body to quickly move back between her legs. Her skin slightly flushed, squeezed shut her lips parted slightly. He focused in on her plush red lips, red and swollen from her biting down on them.

"Mila look at me," Dima growled.

Lyudmila parted her eyes to look up at the man, he leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Lyudmila wrapped her arms around the man's neck and legs around his waist tightly, pressing the head of his cock at her entrance.

He growled deeply at the wet sensation teasing his head, wanting more he pulled back from the kiss and surged forward burying his thick length inside of her. Dima leaned down again taking her lips between her teeth capturing her lips as she dug her nails into his back.

He pulled back till the head was just shy of slipping out and surged forward burying himself again, a short cry erupted from her lips from the sudden fullness she dragged her nails down his back leaving red angry marks.

"Yes," Dima hissed.

He thrust deeply inside of her until he could only hear her cries. He closed his eyes to revel in the woman he loved, her voice chanting his name, her body tight, hot, squeezing the part of him that needed so desperately to be buried inside of her. The distinctive noises of flesh meeting with one another filled the room, mixing with their moans and groans.

He greedily took one nipple between his lips, biting down on the soft flesh and sucking hard as he slammed harder into her. Lyudmila cried out as she weaved a hand into the man's hair holding him close as a hand reached down to grab her plush ass, holding her in place for his savage thrusts.

He was a beast of a man, almost everything he did was animalistic, sex was no different. He took her hard and rough as he sucked, groped and fucked her as hard as he could. He needed all of her and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

" _Dimitri-_ " Lyudmila whined as she slipped in her native language. He knew that she was getting close and so was he. He grabbed underneath her knees and pushed them close to her head, changing the angle of his savage thrusts. Her cries were music to his ears as he felt her tighten around him.

She was so close.

" _Dimitri_!"

He snarled in response as he continued slamming into her, her nails scratching at his thighs. A bit more and she would come apart underneath him. He stole a glance between their bodies and then their eyes met.

"Mila _, min sine yaratam_ ," Dima growled

" _Min sine yaratam_!" Lyudmila cried out as she felt her orgasm crashed through her, sending electricity through her spine.

"Fuck," Dima snarled as he felt her walls clamp down on his cock, pushing him over the edge with her. A string of words and curses came from Dima's lips as he buried his head into the crook of her neck biting down on the soft skin, he came just as hard as the withering woman underneath him. Lyudmila cried out again , pain mixing with pleasure something he did often usually heightening the euphoric feeling of their fuck sessions.

It took Dima a few moments to regain himself before he quickly lowered her legs and leaned heavily on his forearms, hovering over the woman placing kisses on her forehead and moved down to her lips, whispering soft praises as they calmed down from their pleasure high.

"T-That...hurt…" Lyudmila panted. Dima chuckled softly before he kissed her again.

"Ğafu ütínem…" Dima muttered before he slipped from her, laying down next to her moving pieces of her hair from her face.

"You're going to have mark there…" Dima trailed off as he propped himself onto an elbow. Lyudmila sighed as she touched the sore area of her neck.

"At least you didn't draw blood this time," Lyudmila winced.

"I'm sorry...how about we get cleaned up...and I'll take care of you, hm?" Dima suggested, his voice was low, insinuating something.

"You bit me...why should you have any more fun?" Lyudmila asked as she slowly sat up, wincing as she moved her legs and slid to the edge of the bed.

"It was an accident. In the heat of the moment!," Dima protested. Lyudmila rolled her eyes at the man as she slowly stood.

"How about cuddles? Mila c'mon-" Dima started when the slamming of the bathroom door gave the man his answer.


	9. Yakuza Princess- Genji x Seraph Hasibuan

The sun had yet to peek its rays over the horizon, but yet Seraphina was already awake. She quietly slid out from her bed leaving the man next to her asleep, she glanced at the man once more before she grabbed her blush colored robe and moved quietly through her apartment.

She stepped into the kitchen, the lights, and coffee maker turning on as she placed a large mug underneath the coffee drip and allowed it to do that work for her. She continued to move quietly through the apartment and picked up her tablet, only stopping to look at her detailed schedule for the day. She sighed softly before she tossed the tablet onto the nearest chair and made her way to the floor to ceiling window.

"Today is going to be a long day...are you ready Seraph?" Seraphina said quietly as she raised her hand to look at the ring that adorned her finger. A rose gold band with smaller circular cut diamonds embedded in the thin band that lead up to a large circular cut diamond.

She was a Shimada now. A Shimada Princess

She was a part of a well-known Yakuza clan, she was just a doctor, a researcher, a scientist and now the wife of the younger Shimada heir, Genji Shimada. He could have easily found someone more fitting to be his wife, to satisfy him, but he refused to leave her alone. Ever since she nursed him back to health from a terrible car accident, he had become so smitten with her that she became their doctor they called to her dismay. The man went out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed, wanted and more.

Paired with all of her work related issues, dealing with the Shimadas and their injuries, she found herself falling for the man as well.

His charming smile, his light-hearted jokester personality, his protectiveness of her. He made sure that she didn't get caught in the dealings of the clan, even with his background she was happy. It was strange at first, but it was also sincere.

In a way and despite all of the things that screamed at her, saying that this was wrong, she was happy.

Seraphina sighed softly as she lowered her hand and sighed heavily, she was happy but she also wondered what she had gotten herself into. Two strong arms encircled themselves around her waist, a warm body pressed up against her.

"Mmm…" a deep grumble came from behind her.

"Genji...you're up early," Seraph said quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. Cold," Genji murmured.

"Cold hm?" Seraph murmured and sighed softly as she felt his lips brushing over her ear and down to her neck.

"Mmm...Genji…"

"Before you ask...I'm always going to want more," Genji breathed against her ear.

"You're so greedy," Seraph sighed.

"Only when it comes to you," Genji replied as his hands glided across the silky low cut nighty that hung loosely from her curvaceous frame.

"I have to get ready," Seraph moaned softly as a hand slid between the deep 'V' cut of her nighty and groped at the naked flesh of her breast, pinching at the budding nipple.

"Not yet...you have at least two hours…" Genji breathed against her ear making sure she felt the large bulge against her ass.

"Genji-"

Genji suddenly stepped forward pushing her against the window, a squeak came from the woman as she braced herself against the window, her breast pressing against the window. Ignoring the woman's protests Genji pulled at the robe exposing more of the delicious skin he needed.

"G-Genji what the hell are you doing!" Seraph yelped.

"Letting everyone know that you're mine," Genji murmured.

"W-what-! Ohhh…"

His hand slipped between her legs, a finger between her already moist folds teasing at her entrance and chuckled.

"Thinking about me?" Genji asked.

"You're so full of your-" Seraph mewled as one of his long slender fingers slipped into her.

"Ohh.." Seraph sighed softly.

"You'll be full of me in a second," Genji murmured against her ear.

"Gen-ji" Seraph whined as his fingers began to slide quicker between her folds and teasing her entrance more before sliding a finger into her.

"I love it when you whine like that," Genji sighed. He caught a glimpse of the woman biting her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her moans and squeaks. Genji tsked at her attempt and suddenly nudged her legs apart more, Seraph braced herself against the window as he pressed her a little harder against the window.

"No. No. No. You know not to hide those noises from me, I like hearing you," Genji purred against her ear.

"Genji," Seraph whined again.

"Yes, my Shimada princess? Do you want more? Of course, you want more," Genji chuckled.

Lazily and slowly he continued to work his fingers into her, preparing her for him. The scent of her arousal mixed with the scent of their lovemaking from the previous night filled his nostrils as he greedily continued to place open mouth kisses on her exposed skin. To say that he wanted this was an understatement, he needed her. He needed everything she was willing to give him, she was his and he loved her with all of his being, he was going to make sure she knew that for the rest of their lives.

"Seraph… I love you… you know that right? "Genji murmured in her ear.

Her heartbeat in her ear, the squelching noise of her dripping sex mixed with his essence from the theme night before trailed down her thigh as he continued to tease her, keeping he presses against the window as the sun began to rise.

"I-I love you too Genji, " Seraph panted.

Slowly Genji removed his fingers from her, one at a time, before bringing his fingers to his lips licking them clean before shifting her robe to the side.

"Bend over for me princess," Genji said as he gripped his hard cock, stroking it a few times as he watched the woman arch her back, exposing herself more to the man.

"You were ready for this weren't you?" Seraph asked softly, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"Hm?" Genji's chocolate brown eyes met hers as he positioned himself at her opening, gripping her hips.

"I can say the same thing to you…" Genji trailed off.

"W-wha-" Seraph's lips parted as she felt the man slide into her. A soft groan came from Genji's lips as he let his head roll back, savoring her tight walls pulsing around him. No matter how hard he fucked her or how many times they fucked she was still always so tight and ready for him.

"You aren't innocent my dear. Fuck no," Genji hissed as he moved his hips, pulling from her so the tip of his cock was still surrounded by her needy, sopping lips between her legs only to surge back into her.

"Everything about you drives me crazy," Genji started as his thrusts were harder, more forceful pushing her even harder against the window.

"G-genji!" Seraph yelped.

He drove into her harder, faster, letting her know how much he needed her regardless of their lovemaking the previous night. He always was going to need her, he love, her warmth, her devotion.

Genji leaned forward, his body bowing over hers, he pressed soft kisses to her ear as he whispered deliciously filthy things into her ear, earning him a breathy gasp, moan or a tight squeeze of her walls around him. Chuckling deeply he placed one more kiss to her ear before a hand slid to her throat, gently squeezing.

"You know what to do princess," Genji growled deeply. A whimper came from the back of her throat as she braced herself with one hand still on the window, her hand went between her legs and to her clit. Circling, flicking the bundle of nerves, coaxing herself to orgasm over the man's cock that was buried inside of her. She moved her hips together with his meeting his hips at each thrust bringing them closer and closer to that heightened euphoric feeling.

"Genji! " Seraph cried out as she felt herself getting closer, Genji grunted as he felt the woman's walls pulse around him.

She needed it. He needed it, he was greedy and he took everything she gave him.

He fucked her then, not fast, but driving each thrust hard into her. His hand on her throat as she could feel herself letting go becoming only focused on the moment. Time seemed to slow down, the pressure of his fingers and the sensation of his cock filling her were the only things that mattered. With every thrust of his hips pushed them closer and closer to their release, the way she breathlessly cried his name the noises of skin on skin, and lack of sleep pushed them both over the edge. A deep growl came from the man as he brutally slammed his hips into hers, pushing her over her tipping point. Seraph cried out as her orgasm sent electricity through her, Genji used on hand to brace himself and to keep both of them from toppling over onto the ground.

Seraph squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to keep herself from falling over.

"the sun is up… and you also have nosy neighbors," Genji said quietly as he kissed her earlobe.

"W-what?! " Seraph's eyes shot open to see a few of her neighbors peeking through their curtains across from her.

"Genji… " Seraph started before she could continue he slowly pulled from her. A soft whine passed her lips, the afterglow was still in effect, she wanted more but knew that she shouldn't and not to mention half of her neighborhood knew she was fucking Genji Shimada. Grumbling to herself she attempted to fix herself, shivering at the feeling of his essence beginning to slide down her thigh she turned to the man, her mind shifting to work mode.

"You're going to be late if you keep this up,"Genji chuckled.

"You ass. You knew all of this was going to happen!"

"Maybe?" Genji smirked and shrugged.


	10. Queen Tierra ( McCree x Moira Cruz)

Jesse smirked as she stared down the cerulean blue haired woman. Moira Cruz, an Overwatch agent who became a regular to the Blackwatch Division, someone who had caught his eye when he first saw her.

She was gorgeous, exotic, perfect and yet it seemed as if he had seen her before.

Sure, people spoke about how much of a playboy he was, how much of a heartbreaker he was and whatever else that sugared their coffee that day. The only ones whose opinions mattered to him were the ones close to him, they knew the real him and they could clearly tell that he was smitten with the woman. Sure there were tons of other women around Blackwatch and Overwatch, he may have been nice and entertained the thought of there being interest, but he was just being nice.

It took one night for him to be hooked on her, and he needed more.

"You can wipe that stupid grin off your face spurs. Whatever you're going to ask me, the answer is 'No'" Moira sighed and crossed her arms.

"Aw, c'mon now don't give me that sass," Jesse chuckled as he held a piece of paper and waved it in front of her, teasing her with it.

He had surprisingly done some research on his own and did a little digging into the woman's dossier, he was for sure that he had seen her somewhere other than the casino where they had recruited her.

"So when were ya gonna tell me 'bout this?" Jesse asked.  
"About what?" Moira questioned.  
"Crimson Castle...pole dancer...you were Queen Tierra weren't ya?" Jesse asked smugly. Moira stared at the man blankly as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"There's no mistake 'bout it...that luscious blue hair, those hips…" Jesse trailed off as his eyes roamed over her small curvaceous form. Moira had narrowed her eyes at the man when their eyes met.  
"Nothin' to say Peaches?" Jesse teased.  
"How did you find that?" Moira asked.  
"I got curious an had someone look into some things and did a lil researching on my own...an' this little gem came up," Jesse smirked.  
"Get to the point spurs," Moira scoffed.  
"Aww cmon Peaches...I was jus curious is all on how you got to be so good at wielding that there spear of yours," Jesse said with a smirk.  
"Stop dancing around and tell me what you want," Moira repeated.  
"I'm not the one that's dancin' though...but...I want ya to dance for me," Jesse said as he crossed his arms.  
"W-What?"  
"I said...dance. for. me. "Jesse repeated.

Honey brown eyes met warm chocolate as the two looked at each other, ignoring the agents that walked passed in the hallway. Moira ran a hand through her cerulean blue hair before placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure your little friend won't appreciate that at all," Moira said bored.  
"Who? What lil' friend?" Jesse questioned, Moira, chuckled at the man's response.  
"You're not slick spurs," Moira said, she knew that he knew who he was referring to. An engineer in the Blackwatch department, the young woman that was infatuated with him, she had seen her around him practically a lovesick puppy following the man around eating up every word that came out of his mouth. It was a bit unhealthy and yet, he was just being nice.  
"C'mon," Jesse started.  
"It's gonna cost you a pretty penny," Moira said a smirk on her lips.  
"We've had sex before and now yer making me pay?" Jesse asked a little shocked.  
"You're asking me to do something I haven't done in a while. I'm not being paid for it," Moira smirked.  
"Yer serious aren't ya?" Jesse asked as he looked at the woman's unwavering smirk. All he wanted was a lap dance and maybe a quickie after, he didn't expect the woman to actually charge him for it, they had been dating for almost a year.

"Follow me," Moira said as she walked past him, Jesse sighed and followed the woman. Jesse watched as the woman began down the hall, curiosity sparkling in his whiskey-colored eyes as he followed the sway of her hips not realizing she had stopped.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare at my ass all day?" Moira huffed.

"If ya don't mind, I might jus do that," Jesse replied as he started after her.

"I can't believe that Commander Reyes keeps your around," Moira scoffed.

"Well, he has his own distractions to worry 'bout. I'm the least of his concerns," Jesse replied as he walked with the woman down the hall.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur when they reached Moira's room in the Overwatch Division, he was seated, horny and blindfolded.

"Ok so this wasn' what I was expectin' Peaches," Jesse said as he leaned back in his chair.  
"If you take off that blindfold, I'm going to charge you for sure," Moira replied.  
"Don't you worry bout that…" Jesse said as he heard shuffling and music in the background. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew that what was going to come was going to be one of the greatest times of his life.

He felt a hand gently cup his chin, a thumb over his lips before the soft hand began to slide down the side of his neck, trailing down his chest. Instantly goose bumps spread over his skin as if her hands were cold, no they were warm.

"Oh…" Jesse said quietly.

"I haven't even gotten started yet Spurs," Moira said

"Just remember, no touching unless I say so,"

"You know that's not fair, you puttin' yer hands on me an' I can't touch," Jesse said

"Hush," Moira huffed causing the man to chuckle and shift slightly in his chair. Without warning the blindfold was pulled from Jesse's face and there stood Moira dressed in a black crop top, and shorts that cupped her ass a little bit too perfectly.

Jesse's lips parted as he watched the woman step in front of him, just shy of his reach, slowly she started to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music playing in the background, the way her hands sensually trailed down her sides, the way her hips jerked from side to side her ass shaking deliciously as she turned, her back arching as she rolled her hips.

There was no doubt about it, the man was hypnotized.

He knew she was good at what she did, but this was on a different level of expertise. The man wasn't a stranger to the strip clubs nor lap dances, but that sway, and sharp twist in her hip, the quick jerk that shook her ass too well, the way she dipped, her hair cascading over her shoulders, that sweet arch in her back.

This was completely different.

"Oh shit…" Jesse whispered as she moved to straddle a leg, rolling her hips as she pressed her chest against him. His warm honey eyes met her chocolate ones, a smirk on her lips before she moved her other leg, straddling his lap as she continued to roll her hips changing the speed and how intensely she grounded herself against him. A smirk on her lips, she knew what she was doing. She knew what she was doing to him the straining bulge told her everything she needed to know.

"Moira...sweetheart," Jesse's plea was between a whimper and a growl.

Another roll of her hips, a jerk, the friction of her grinding on his lap steadily built pressure in his groin and steadily broke down his control to keep his hands to himself. It was getting harder and harder as she leaned into him, her breasts in his face, the arch in her back as she continued to shake her ass.

"Already whining Spurs?" Moira whispered before she gripped his shoulders leaning back pressing flush against him as she rolled her hips. Just as quickly as she started, she stood, Jesse groaned from the loss of warm friction, he grabbed himself just to make up for the loss of contact.

"Moira...Sweetheart c'mon now-oh fuck," Jesse groaned as the woman crouched swaying her hips as she stood, her movements going with the rhythm of the music, his head following her every movement.

Just as Moira turned running her hands through her hair arching her back as she looked over her shoulder at the man, Jesse quickly stood and wrapped arm around her slender waist as he quickly barricaded her between him and one of the walls in his room.

"J-jesse!" Moira squeaked.

"I'm weak...peaches...Moira..sweetheart...darlin'," Jesse rambled off sweet nothings into her ear as a hand slipped into her shorts. Moira gasped, his thick fingers slipped between her already heated sex.

"I'm a weak man," Jesse groaned into deep cerulean blue hair his teeth grazing at her ear as he pressed hard against her, grounding his hips into her plush ass.

"I blame you," Jesse's deep timbre sent shivers trailing down Moira's back as his fingers worked their magic on her.

"Jesse…" Moira moaned quietly as his free hand held her wrists above her head as his fingers continued to break her down to his level.

"Moira sweetheart...I need ta feel you...against me...on me...all of ya," Jesse groaned as she pressed her ass hard against the straining bulge pressed against her. With a simple nudge from her, Jesse released her hands letting her brace herself against the wall for what was coming.

"It took you long enough," Moira smirked as she looked at the man over her shoulder.

That smirk told him all that he needed to know. She expected this to happen, of course, she did.

"An' here I thought I was being a good boy actually followin' directions for once," Jesse chuckled as he quickly moved unbuckling his belt buckle, and freed himself from the constraints of his pants.

His attention was focused on the curve of Moira's back, the gentle curve but she knew how to drive him wild when she arched her back deeply, pushed her ass out a certain way. Just with those simple things she made him into her slave, willing to do anything she asked without hesitation, she had him under a trance.

"You dun have to tell me twice Moira," Jesse whispered.

Her skin was cool to the touch as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards wanting to feel the soft skin of her ass against his already dribbling member.

"Jesse you're moving too slow," Moira said annoyance laced in every word.

"I'm sorry sweetheart… yer sweet lil' ass is distracting," Jesse's words were a grumble in his chest as he positioned himself at her dripping sex.

Gently Moira leaned back cupping Jesse's face pressing her lips against his, something that she knew that he'd been aching for, something she had been aching to do all night. As their lips met Jesse slowly pressed forward into completely burying himself in her, their moans drowned out in each other as they greedily deepened their kiss.

Jesse gripped her hip as he used his other hand to keep himself from pressing all of his weight onto the petite woman. Hesitantly they broke the kiss, leaving the two panting for air, chocolate and whiskey eyes met searching for something that had yet to be said.

A soft mewl spilled from Moira's lips as Jesse pulled back, leaving the tip at her entrance and quickly bury himself back into her heat.

"God, sweetheart…" Jesse growled against her neck, nipping at the skin that her luscious cerulean blue hair didn't cover, groaning at the soft moans, and squeaks that spilled from her lips.

Slow, measured thrusts, filling and stretching her in all the right places. Just how she liked it, just how he wanted it.

"Fuck...Jesse," Moira panted her arms barely supporting her as Jesse gripped onto her hips, slamming his hips into hers, slamming himself as far as he could go inside of her. His pace was fast and hard, barely giving her any room to meet his pace.

"Jesse…" Moira whined as he had her body pressed against the wall she tried to brace herself against. He had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other braced himself against the wall.

Her entire being felt as if she was on fire, and yet she could still feel the heat from the man only fueling the flames within her.

"Jesse," Moira moaned deeply, her head hanging low, in turn, she was awarded a deep groan that sent a delicious cold shiver through her spine.

"I'm gonna-" Moira choked as she felt his fingers teasing her clit further pushing her towards her end.

"Oh god-"

Over and over again he slammed into her tight heat, he stretched and filled her over and over again. Moira bit down on the sleeve of her shirt to stifle the moans and cries, she didn't know how thin the walls were or who was listening, but the thought of people walking by and hearing what they were doing, the thought of being caught made Harder, faster, their hips met pushing them closer and closer to their end.

Moira was the first to crumble, her orgasm shooting through her, her skin ablaze, unable to hold back her cry as she came. The tight squeeze of her walls had him moaning her name as he felt himself slipping, releasing inside of her.

The haze was heavy as the two leaned heavily against the wall in her room. It took Moira a few moments to collect herself, the soft lips on the side of her jaw, the soft scratching of his beard, the feeling of emptiness and her clothes shifting pulled her back to the present.

"Mmm Jesse…" Moira murmured.

"Yes, sweetheart…" Jesse replied his voice still husky.

"You keep this between us...ok?" Moira said.

"Of course...only if ya do this more for me," Jesse chuckled.

"I swear to god Jesse," Moira threatened

"Yeah, yeah, I know. There's no way I'm lettin' anyone know bout this," Jesse sighed as he placed one more kiss on the side of Moira's jaw.


	11. Never Forget (OW OC x OC)

"It's chilly tonight, the fire is going in the children's room right?" Lyudmila asked softly as the man walked as quietly as he could into the kitchen, a little white pomeranian followed close behind.

The rowdy group of children were having a weekend sleepover at their quiet cabinet in the woods and the man, paired with his helpers, got all of the children to bed and to sleep.

"Of course Mila," Dima replied as he stopped in front of the large counter and ran a hand through his thick black hair and scratched at his beard. Lyudmila watched him quietly as she placed the mug of broth to her lips. She could see frustration laced in his features as he looked around for something.

"Did you forget what you were doing?" Lyudmila asked. Dima glanced at the woman and sighed a bit, he did forget.

"Kind of...yeah…" Dima replied defeated.

It should have been a natural thing by now, his memory was spotty from Talon's control over him years prior. When they had woken him up from his cryogenic sleep they had assumed through his reconditioning that his memory would return.

But it didn't.

He needed constant reminders for various things and would ask questions about things he asked hours ago. Lyudmila's heart cried in anguish when she saw the man become frustrated with himself because he couldn't remember. It tore him apart when he couldn't fully remember they were married, nor could he remember their marriage ceremony. She reassured the man countless times and told him stories of their marriage, their friends they had lost and the friends that she currently had. He listened with rapt attention, soaking up every word she said, asked questions and more. The next day, he would ask again or wouldn't remember everything she had told him.

It was tough, but she loved him, and he loved her. She had fought so hard and worked just as hard to get him back to the man that he once was, she had come too far to give up on him.

The soft yips of the small dog, Lorien, brought her back to the present, She watched as the large man gently scooped up the small dog and walked over to the sofa in front of the large fireplace.

"Mila...come sit with me," Dima said softly as he sat down with the small dog in his hand.

"Ok. Did you want some broth-" Lyudmila began.

"No. Just you," Dima replied as he watched the fire crackled softly. Lyudmila hesitated for a moment before she joined the man on the sofa, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders welcoming her into lean on him despite the little dog that yapped at the woman's presence.

"She's so possessive of you," Lyudmila commented.

"A small dog with the mind of a mastiff, and the others think they're lap dogs," Dima commented as the little dog slid out of his hand and onto his thigh.

"The children love them and you love them too," Lyudmila teased.

"I do. When they aren't knocking me on my ass," Dima chuckled.

"They love you," Lyudmila replied as she placed her now empty mug onto the coffee table.

"I know. I know…" Dima trailed off. Lyudmila caught the man's hesitation to continue, she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. There was a soft silence between the two as they sat and watched the fire.

"Mila…" Dima began.

"Hm?"

"Is...Is this what it's like to be...to have...a home and children?" Dima questioned.

It took Lyudmila a moment to respond to the man, memories that she had long buried threatened to push themselves back to the forefront, them wanting a home together after they retired from SPETZNAZ and trying for a child-

"Yes...something like this," Lyudmila replied.

"I...I like it...it makes me feel more human to be surrounded by all of this…" Dima trailed off.

"That's good...you always did like children," Lyudmila sighed softly.

"I may not always remember their names all the time...but I love every single one of them...as if they were my own," Dima continued.

In the back of her mind, the question of if he remembered that unfortunate day and those months that she isolated herself after. They grieved and she blamed herself for the whole thing, the walls she had built since she recovered, trembled slightly. Silence fell between the two again, the soft pops of the wood splintering echoed in the room.

"Mila...we...almost had a child...didn't we?" Dima asked cautiously. Lyudmila squeezed her eyes shut as her mind was flooded by the anguish, the arguments, the isolation they experience so many years ago.

"...We did," Lyudmila replied softly, at that moment she felt the man's arm squeeze her a little bit tighter, as if he needed to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, that they were both still here.

"Though...she never saw the light of day...we're surrounded by plenty who I will protect with my life," Lyudmila replied softly.

Dima nodded in agreement as he scooped up the small dog and placed her on the floor, in protest the little dog yapped until the large man hushed her.

"Mila...my thoughts are all jumbled and I can't think straight….but there are things I want to say to you that I am sure that I have told you at some point...but I can't remember," Dima began.

" Start from the top," Lyudmila suggested simply.

"Thank you," Dima blurted.

"For?" Lyudmila asked as she looked at the man.

"For protecting me for all of those years, locking me away from...everyone...until you were able to fix me," Dima replied as he turned towards her.

"Dima…" Lyudmila sighed softly.

"And...for loving me the way you have since…"Dima trailed off, his brows furrowed.

"I couldn't let them take you back...I couldn't. I lost you once and I damn sure was not going to lose you again," Lyudmila spoke up.

"I-" the woman began when suddenly the man gently cupped her face.

As they looked at each, they saw each other as they did when they gave their vows so many years ago. Without the modifications of Talon, without the damages of war, just as they were many years ago.

" _Moya prekrasnaya zhena…_ " Dima whispered

"Dmitri…" Lyudmila replied softly as she closed her eyes, she knew that he meant every word that he said but found it hard to believe that she was beautiful, especially now. The scars of war etched deep into her skin, her body and soul, she never thought of herself as beautiful.

"I have something for you," Dima began as he dug into his sweater pocket. Curious, Lyudmila's hazel brown eyes caught a glimpse of an intricate silver necklace looped with a ring.

It was a wedding ring.

"Uh...your lady friends...told me I should get a new one ...and well they helped me pick it out for you,"Dima said as he held the necklace up for her to see.

"Dima...you didn't have to," Lyudmila began.

"I wanted to...besides...it will be a reminder to me that I am married to the greatest woman alive, the woman that covered my ass and saved me. A reminder that I am married to you and only you," Dima said as he slipped the necklace over her head.

"Though my memory may be bead...I don't want to ever forget you again...Lyudmila," Dima said quietly. The woman sighed softly as she felt her heart clench at the man's words and cause her to chuckle.

" _Ty bol'shoy emotsional'nyy medevd…"_

* * *

Russian Translations:

Moya prekrasnaya zhena - My beautiful Wife

Ty bol'shoy emotsional'nyy medevd - You big emotional bear


	12. Autumn Nights (McCree x Moira Cruz)

Creatures of the night was the last thing on her mind as she cleaned and closed out her small cafe. She had buried herself in her work, ignoring the tinges of loneliness when she saw a couple blissfully talking together. If she hadn't been so stubborn about being alone maybe the pang wouldn't have been so strong.

But, she only learned the hard way.

Everything was routine and it was just a matter of preparing the café for tomorrow. It was a long day of work and all she wanted to do was to submerge herself in the blistering heat of a bubble bath and sink into the plush and warmth of her bed and blankets.

The weather was transitioning from autumn to winter the chilly breezes, the last pieces of the yellow-orange stained leaves were pushed and discarded into a giant pile the children had claimed as their own. But the time for play was long gone as the sun had already set behind the horizon. The once bright sky was now dark with hints of the sun's rays that gently touched the sky. Nights like these were her favorite, she liked the cold, but hated waking up with the sun already pass the horizon, the sky bright. It was already hard enough for her to get out of bed especially when the larger walking heater of a man slept soundly next to her.

Moira took one more look around her café to make sure that it was set for the staff opening the next day. She turned off the lights, set the alarm and promptly exited the cafe. She made sure the door had shut and locked behind her before she began on her way to her apartment.

"Where are you...stupid cowboy," Moira uttered to herself as adjusted the man's serape around her neck and shoulders. It was just warm enough for her to use it to shield herself from the slight chill. It was enough to have her mind drawn to the man and his long absence, another stark reminder that she didn't need. As she began to walk down the quiet her hand slipped into her small bag, touching her plasma blaster as reassurance as she continued.

Normally, she wouldn't need to carry the gun, she didn't need to when he was practically there every evening to walk her back to their shared apartment and dine on the leftover pastries and cakes. He said that things were getting a little too close to his liking, it made him nervous. There was an attack from Talon operatives nearby, the attack wasn't directed towards either of them but just the thought was enough to change some things. Moira wasn't nervous about her trek and was too stubborn to change her ways based off a random attack.

He didn't want to take any chances, and neither did she even if she was stubborn to admit it.

It took her no time to reach her apartment, it was empty, a bit cold, and missing someone. There were times where she would be greeted by the large man by being yanked off her feet and a kiss on her lips, or a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. There was none of that, and it had been that way for three weeks. Moira huffed at the thought as she quickly locked the door and took off her shoes before she moved deeper into her apartment. She turned on the heat, and lights as she moved into the kitchen to turn on the kettle for hot water.

She then moved to the bathroom to start her bath, dropping her favorite scented soaps into the steaming water hoping, a gift from the man before he left on his mission three weeks ago.

His condition wasn't normal, he wasn't just a normal man that did normal work. He was part of a project long forgotten, long buried in the explosion of Overwatch. A werewolf with unnatural strength and agility. Granted he was no longer a part of the organization he did dangerous work on the side to reap bigger rewards.

This had been her routine since he had left.

Even though she knew that what he did was dangerous and she wouldn't outright admit to him or anyone else, that she missed him and wanted him to be with her more. She knew she didn't have the courage to outright tell him without being coaxed a bit but the long silence from the man had started to worry her.

" _Don't you worry yer pretty little head over the details… I'll be back peaches,"_

His words echoed in the back of her mind as she absentmindedly watched the large tub filled with water and bubbles. He always said the same thing and of course he came back but this time it felt a little different. With a heavy sigh, she took her cell phone from her back pocket to check to see if there were any new messages from the man, there were none just the last message he sent her while she was at work.

 _{ See ya soon sweetheart 3 }_

Moira smiled to herself before shoving the phone back into her pants pocket and shutting off the water before the bubbles and water both spilled over.

"You're taking too long cowboy," Moira murmured to herself as she exited from the bathroom to grab a towel before plunging into the heat of the water.

The rest of the night was relatively calm, she was dressed one of the man's t-shirts, had her snacks and tea next to her as she spiraled down into a hole of endless episodes of her favorite television shows. This was one way she used to ignore that stubborn pang In the back of her mind, his cologne was ingrained in the very sheets and pillows she had burrowed into.

"What's taking you so long, hurry up," Moira muttered to herself looked at her cell phone expecting a text message from him and found none. Annoyed she tossed her cell phone onto the nightstand and closed her laptop and tried to meld further into the plush bed before she drifted to sleep.

The chill of the night hung in the darkroom as the woman slept soundly oblivious to the secrets the shadows held. The large figure that managed to sneak its way into the apartment and into the room unnoticed by the woman. The figure's golden colored eyes shone brightly as it approached the sleeping woman. A large hand gently grasped the edge of the comforter lifting it slightly as they kept their eye on the woman.

"Jesse… Is that you?" Moira began her voice heavy with sleep, her eyes fluttered open only to slide close again sleep still heavy on her lids, the chill of the cold room not bothered her.

She was always a heavy sleeper.

Under the thick blankets, a large calloused hand gently caressed the supple skin of her thighs, followed by open mouth kisses.

"Mmm…Jesse-" a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the press of a tongue against the thin material of her underwear.

The warm breaths against her sex pulled another delicious moan from her lips, followed by ripping fabric and a growl the man's tongue eagerly lapped at her sex. A sudden cry shot from her lips as she almost jumped from the bed, the man wrapped his large arm around her waist keeping her tethered to the bed and himself as he hungrily devoured every drop of her. With an animalistic growl from the back of his throat, his massive tongue slipped into her.

It didn't take long before the pressure in her core was at its breaking point as the man slurped at her essence, expertly teased the needy bundle of nerves, filled her with his tongue as much as he could, doing everything that he could to push her over the edge. He was thirsty and needed to quench his thirst for the woman.

"Oh shit- Jesse- I'm gonna-!" At the sound of his name, his ministrations became more feverish, more focused.

Half man, half werewolf, this wasn't the first time he had come home in his changed form and it wouldn't be the last time either. There was something thrilling, enrapturing about him being half transformed, the intensity, the animalistic feel of it all.

They loved it, it was their secret.

Another cry from her lips, the woman tugged on his hair as his nose pressed hard against her nub, his tongue still probed as deep as he could go. To any other man the pull would have tears forming at the corners of his eyes but no, it just fueled the intensity of his swipes, the need to taste her as he gorged himself between her legs. His elongated canines grazed softly against her vulnerable skin that sent jolts of electricity and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Too much, too fast. She couldn't resist.

She came with a sob, her body tensing as the unbearable heat that shot through her entire form as her walls convulsed around the man's tongue.

They both know that it's not enough, they needed more.

Hesitantly, the man under the blankets slipped his tongue from her and placed hungry open-mouthed kisses on her thighs as he trailed up her body. Moira huffed as she sunk into the plush pillows and tried to catch her breath, the scruff of the man's beard gently scratched at her exposed thighs as he moved up her body to rest his head on her abdomen. Moira moved the blanket from the man's head to be met with the man's golden eyes peering up at her, a smirk on his lips.

"You could have just woken me up normally," Moira whispered.

Jesse huffed as he licked his lips and suddenly moved between her legs, his naked heated skin on hers, of course, he was naked he knew better to get into bed with his clothes on from outside. He eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and grounded his cock between her sopping folds, a small moan, whimper slipped from her lips as the simple grinding movement sparked the fire in her core to life once again. Her mind was still hazy and dulled from the orgasm that wracked her body just a mere moment ago and she wanted more. She tightened her legs around the man's waist and wrapped her arms around the man's neck as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

The beast of a man growled softly in the crook of her neck at the squelch her sex as he continued to grind himself against her, she's still so wet and loose from her orgasm, there's almost no resistance when he entered her. In one quick thrust, he buried himself in her sopping heat and doesn't give her the chance to adjust to his girth and length before he's already rutting against her with shallow, forceful thrusts that pushed all the air from her lungs.

A loud moan shot from Moira's throat as Jesse's movements was less controlled, spontaneous, hard, brutal. The soft pants had turned into low growls, then to low husky howls. Her nails had dug into the man's back as his claws scratched her skin, she knew that there were going to be marked in the morning but that was the furthest thing from her mind.

Her attention was focused on the way his cock throbbed inside her, the way it stretched her, the way he filled her and how it started to swell. His hips barely left hers as he ground his into hers, his knot locked firmly in place, hot thick ropes of his seed spilled into her and coated her walls like he's done many times before.

That's what sends her over the edge, making her tumble head-first into her second orgasm, her walls tightened around his knot, drawing an almost pained grunt from the man above her. The aftershocks of her orgasm still ransacked her body, spasms ran down her legs, her toes curled and every throb of her walls pulled the thick, swollen bottom of his cock further into her that sent more fresh waves of pleasure through her.

It took a few minutes before the rush of pleasure to subside and a few minutes longer for them to regain their thoughts. There was a slight shift of the man's form above her but was forgotten as a soft moan came from Moira as the man pressed kisses into the tender skin of her neck before he pulled himself from her and laid down next to her. Moira turned towards the man and huffed.

"You...could have woken me up normally," her words were soft.

"Where's the fun in that sweetheart?" Jesse replied and draped an arm over her waist.

"I'm all sweaty now…" Moira trailed off with a yawn.

"Yer gonna be a lot worse in the mornin' when I'm done with ya," Jesse said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Shut up… I'm mad at you for making me wait…" Moira mumbled as she moved closer to the man. The chuckle that rumbled in Jesse's chest, the heat that radiated from the man had her drowsy in seconds. She mumbled something under her breath before she asleep against the man.

"I missed you too peaches, " Jesse chuckled.


	13. Just Us (McCree x Moira Cruz)

No missions.

No running.

No rushing.

Just the two of them together, sprawled about the king size bed and yet tangled in each other. Their legs tangled, hair a mess, an arm around her waist, her head on his chest, cheek smooshed as she boredly watched whatever video on social media that managed to hold her attention. A dark colored sheet covered their naked bodies from their passion filled night before only to become tangled in the sheet from their morning tryst.

It was just the two of them in their little fixer-upper enjoying the silence, enjoying the lax morning, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Mmm..what are we going to eat?" she asked.

"I dunno sweetheart, it depends," he replied. She mumbled incoherently as she continued watching videos on her phone.

"Jesse," she began.

"Yes, Peaches?" Jesse replied.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked.

"Nah. It's just us. We jus' bought a house an' we just finished the bedroom. I ain't goin' nowhere. We don't have to do anything that we don't wanna." Jesse sighed.

"It feels too good to be true...after so many years..." she trailed off.

"I know...but it feels damn good to not be on the run. We ain't gotta go anywhere," Jesse replied.

"Good. I just got comfortable" she replied.

"Don'tchu worry your pretty little head about that," Jesse chuckled.

"I ain't goin' nowhere…" Jesse trailed off as his thumb began drawing small circles on her lower back. A soft sigh slipped past her parted lips as she enjoyed the gentle tingles it sent through her body.

"Peaches…" Jesse began as his hand moved to slip his fingers between the dulled cerulean locks.

"My hair looks terrible, I know," she replied.

"Naw...it's like a blue-gray. I like it," Jesse replied

"What is it then?" she shifted to look at him, her bare chest on his.

"You know I love you right?" Jesse began. The blue haired woman clicked her tongue at the man.

"Why are you getting all sappy on me? What do you want now?" her brows furrowed.

"C'mon now Peaches, don't be like that," Jesse feigned being hurt by the woman's words but knew that she could see right through him.

"Stop dicking around cowboy," she replied.

"I meant what I said," Jesse replied. Her honey brown eyes silently judged the man but all seriousness melted away as he held firm in his gaze.

"I...I love you too," she replied softly. As soon as she uttered the words she was flipped onto her back, the wind knocked from her.

"You look so cute sweetheart," Jesse smirked.

"Shut up," she pouted.

"C'mon now...why don't you give ol McCree a kiss?" Jesse said as he licked his lips.

"You can't be serious. Get off of me you stink," she frowned.

"I mean you don't smell like freshly cut flower yourself," Jesse replied smugly.

"How dare you-ah!" she squeaked as the man leaned down to kiss her, she moved her head only to have the man kiss at her exposed neck, peppering her neck with open mouth kisses

"Jesse! Ah!" she laughed.

"Oh, ya think that's funny?" Jesse chuckled as he continued his assault

"Noo! Your beard-!" she cried out in between her laughs. Laughter filled the room as he continued to pepper her neck with ticklish kisses.


	14. Crave You (Carmella Reyes x McCree)

Carmella Reyes x Jesse McCree

Word Count: 1550

Song Lyrics: Robinson - Crave You

My first writing request for mamimi-07 via tumblr

Carmella Reyes belongs to mamimi-07

* * *

"It's been eight years since I last saw you, and every one moment of silence I had to myself, it was filled with the memory of you. And you're still on my mind."

Her words were soft and measured as she stood silently in front of two pristine gravestones, each neatly engraved with the names of those who she held close to her heart.

 **John Morrison 2020-2070**

 **Gabriel Reyes 2020-2070**

Carmella Reyes stood despondently in the eerily silent cemetery. The sun shone brightly  
above with no cloud in the sky, the opposite of what the young woman felt in her heart. It was the anniversary of their untimely passing, she had grown with them, learned from them, cried with them. They were her family.

They had been ripped away from her suddenly, due to an explosion that rocked the entire  
Overwatch Foundation base in Zurich. She was deployed the day before it happened, perhaps luck was on her side, but at what cost?

Everything had been taken away. All that was left of her was the sadness, despair, and loneliness that threatened to consume her. There were no bodies, no dog tags, nothing.

Her friends consoled her as she relied on her strength to continue on and to care for her  
younger brother. She didn't have a choice. The one man that she depended on before this had all happened is no longer there to wipe her tears. He wasn't there to ground her when she had almost lost herself. He abandoned her when she needed him the most.

"It's almost time... I'll bring Johnny back with me next time," Carmella whispered as she stepped forward and placed two small bouquets of flowers on both of the graves.

The pain that she had endured left its marks on her and never waned as the years passed.

She continued to look down at the pristine gravestones. Memories, both good and bad, flooded her mind before she took one deep breath, and stepped away from the graves. She would be back on the next anniversary of their deaths, it was a homage to them, even if the caskets were empty.

She needed to prepare herself for the small performance at the annual music event in the Botanical Hanging Gardens. The festival was a way to release the pent-up sadness in her heart, a way for her to mourn, but also bring happiness to people as well. Since the explosion followed by the disbandment of Overwatch, she had been forced into the life of a civilian and gave her the opportunity to pursue her musical career. Something she wanted to do when she had the time.

She smiled to herself as she remembered both Gabriel and Jack encouraging her to continue, even though she knew that she sounded terrible. As she grew older, she improved and became damn good, but not only with vocals. She had also mastered the keyboard and learned a little bit of the acoustic guitar by him.

Jesse.

No matter how many times she tried to push the man from her thoughts, he always barged back into her mind with more force. Ten years and yet, her heart still yearned for the man.

" _Carmella, you ok?"_

The woman snapped out of her trance as she focused on her manager that stared worriedly at the woman.

"I'm fine," Carmella smiled.

The young woman looked uncertainly at her as she stood and stretched. The soft sounds of people conversing mixed with soft ambient music in the background signaled that there was currently an intermission, it was nearly her turn to perform a few of her best hit songs.

She used her unsaid feelings for the man and wrote them into her music sheets. She crafted melodies to express her passion, her sadness, all of her feelings into songs that people fell in love with.

"Carmella, it's time."

The woman nodded as she headed for the stage, her guitar in hand. She had participated in larger events than this plenty of times, but the energy from the crowd always left her breathless, filled her with excitement that pushed away all of the melancholic thoughts.

"Hello, everyone!" Carmella greeted the crowd of people with a smile and wave as she made her way to the stool that sat in the middle of the stage. She took a seat and nodded to her musicians, then turned her back to them.

"Wow! There are so many lovely people out here tonight. So many couples!" Carmella smirked. She continued to gaze out into the crowd, they responded with a few laughs, whistles, and chuckles. Carmella laughed as well, before she took a seat on the stool.

"I want to thank you all for coming out tonight, and I hope that you've all enjoyed the festival. Every year, I return back to Zurich for this festival I am always blown away by the vibe, decorations, food, performers, memories…" Carmella trailed off for a moment as she placed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"And of course, you, the people that attend and to show how much I appreciate all of you, I have a surprise towards the end of the show."

The crowd cheered and applauded in response, the woman laughed softly while she strummed a few notes on her guitar. The crowd was more than eager to soak up her happiness, her passion, sadness, they thrived off her music just like how she thrived off their energy.

"Ready? Let's get started!"

Carmella began with her most popular pieces that everyone knew and was able to sing to. She danced and bounced around the stage as she sang, the crowd clapped, cheered, and sang with her all until her last special piece that she saved.

"I just wanted to thank you all again, before I start this piece…" Carmella trailed off. "This is for someone I still hold close to my heart after so many years of not seeing him…"

Her words seemed to get caught in her throat. "He's out there somewhere, I'm sure. And I hope he's doing well...this song is for him, but I wanted to share it with everyone here...this song is called Crave You."

The applause and cheers quieted down while she stood silently in front of the crowd, her thoughts swirled as did her emotions. With a shaky breath, she began.

 _ **Just like that…you've taken all that you had  
given back**_

 _ **And now I can see you're no good for me**_

 _ **Why do I feel like I need you?**_

 _ **Somehow I still want you**_

 _ **You do not care for me**_

 _ **But I crave you...**_

No matter how hard she tried to keep her composure, a few tears managed to slip past. She had placed all of the loneliness, her sorrow and love for the man into this song, all to release them from tormenting her. They stood, wiping their own tears as they gave her a standing ovation.

She thanked all those who watched her performance before she quickly made her way off the stage and to a secluded spot behind the stage to collect herself.

" _A song for me? Aw, Monarch, you shouldn't have."_

Carmella tensed at the name, the name of her past, cautiously she turned around to her past in front of her, her caramel brown eyes met his whiskey-colored ones.

It was him, but how?

"J-Jesse?" Carmella began, it was so foreign but evoked the emotions she had blocked off.

"It's been a while...yer all grown up now."

That stupid smirk that haunted her thoughts was plastered on his lips.

"W-what are you doing here?" The words spilled from Carmella's lips before she realized what she had said.

"The first thing you say after 10 years is that?" McCree chuckled a bit. Carmella stood frozen in front of the man, her mind unable to process the man that was in front of her.

"Speechless huh,...how 'bout we find ourselves a nice an' cozy spot, out of the way an' all to catch up…" McCree began.

"Y-yeah…" Carmella replied hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" McCree asked.

"Is...this some sick joke?"

"What? You don't believe that I'm real?" McCree questioned.

"Tell me," Carmella demanded.

"It's me alright Angel Face. Ain't no one else like me-" McCree began.

Carmella closed the small distance and threw a punch, it caused the man to step back in shock as he placed a hand to his jaw. The expression she wore said all that he needed to hear.

"What right do you have to think you think that you can come to me thinking that everything is alright?!" Carmella began, her voice rising with every word.

"Listen-"

"No! You listen! You left me! You left me alone when you said you would be there for me! You left me all by myself when I needed you the most! you weren't there…" Carmella began but the words died in her throat as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Her anger, no more.

McCree sighed softly as he stared down at the silent sobbing woman in front of him, gently pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm here now...I promise...I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon. I can promise you that."


	15. Crimson Castle (McCree x Moira Cruz)

There weren't many times where they had free time like this, in a way they were being worked like dogs, dogs of the Sun King.

Pirates of the Sun King.

The sea was a fickle thing, their days shifted between calm breezes, bright blue skies with clouds that provided occasional shade from the sun that blazed above, the cool nights that followed gave them reprieve and the time to prepare for the next day. There were nights and days where the crashing of the waves of the unbridled sea rocked the ship violently and threatened to throw and drag them to their watery deaths, the sun baked the ship hell-bent on cooking them if they strayed from the cool and forgiving shade of the sails.

But there were more days and nights where he longed from the succulent foods, the most expensive wine and the supple flesh of a woman to share his bed. He was more than ecstatic when the Blackwatch docked at the port of Gibraltar he was already waiting to jump off the ship and high tail it into the seedy back streets to his most prized treasure.

 _"You all have one day in town, if you're not here by sunset, you're marooned here and pay docked,"_

Jesse turned his attention to the man that stood at the base of the from the helm, Jesse's focus immediately went to the side of the man's face, to the dark purple like a bruise that had formed, the bruise he had caused. A few days prior a the Blackwatch was caught in a disastrous storm and had ripped the rigging system from the mainsail, Jesse tried his hardest to grab a hold of the swinging rig and attempted to keep himself from being thrown overboard.

That's when it happened.

Gabriel had handed over the helm to his first mate and struggled to get a hold of it as well. The ship rocked, churned and threw around its crew as if they were rag dolls. Gabriel barked orders to his crew as he attempted to wrangle everyone and everything back into order when suddenly he was knocked off of his feet and on to his back, Jesse had barely managed to regain his footing when he saw the man nearly thrown overboard.

It had happened so fast, Jesse had barely managed to grab the man's hand before he completely went overboard. The other crew members managed to tie down the danger to be repaired later, but the aftermath was questionable.

Jesse grimaced at the darkened bruised flesh, he knew that he would be chewed out and threatened by her when she found out what had happened.

"Stop making that face,"

"Reyes-" Jesse began.

"I don't want to hear it. What is done is done,"

Gabriel Reyes, their fearless captain to the Blackwatch, the Sun King's close and trusted friend. His savior in a way Jesse assumed.

"Yeah, but it ain't gonna stop me from thinkin' 'bout it," Jesse replied with a huff.

"Get over it," the man said as he watched a few members excitedly leave the ship, much too excited for their time to cause mischief and indulge in the sinful pleasures of their beloved port.

"Anyway, I don't want to see your ugly mug until we depart," Gabriel waved off the man as he disappeared into the Captain's Quarters. Jesse smirked at the man's dismissal, he knew it would be a matter of time before the man indulged himself in the Mistress of the Black market.

It took Jesse no time to weave through the crowded streets of the city, through the bodies that were pressed too close together that made the marketplace a street rat's pickpocketing heaven but Jesse knew better, he knew the streets like the back of his hand, years ago he was considered a street rat.

He had his favorite places at Gibraltar's port but one of his most cherished places in the entire port city delved in the seedy back streets, a building painted red and with a black door. He took a moment to slick back his hair and adjust his already baggy clothing before he reached for the door and stepped inside. As he closed the door behind him his senses were assaulted by various sickly sweet and exotic scents he never got used to, no matter how many times he visited the place.

Jesse looked at the scantily clad woman that leaned on the counter next to the door, papers were strewn about. Unamused, Jesse crossed his arms as he waited for the woman to say something to him, she took a quick glance at the man and continued to work on the papers in front of her.

"Jesse," she greeted him.

"Vanessa," Jesse nodded.

The normally bustling Crimson Castle brothel was quiet, it was still early in the day and had several hours left until it would be filled with men and women alike hungry for carnal pleasures they could afford and more.

"You're back..." Vanessa commented as she shifted the papers in front of her.

"Yeah, jus' for a day...ya know Reyes is a slave driver," Jesse chuckled.

"Sure...you could just leave you know," Vanessa said nonchalantly as she looked at him.

"How else am I gonna make a fortune? Besides, how else am I gonna make a fortune for her?" Jesse huffed.

"She's capable but...I will not argue with you. You can use the showers," Vanessa said as she went back to the papers. Jesse rolled his eyes at the woman's dismissal as he made his way to the showers.

"Thanks," Jesse scoffed as he made his way to the back of the building, the outdoor showers for the patrons that were rich enough to afford a few hours with one of the girls.

As Jesse entered the small stall he saw a small bucket, pumice stones, various exotic soaps, oils, dry rubs and more at his disposal. He knew that everything in the stall usually came with a price and would be placed in the stall after the person had paid a pretty coin to use it. He, on the other hand, had free reign to use what he pleased with in means.

With a smirk on his lips he quickly undressed and indulged in the spa-like treatment. Being out at sea for months at a time meant that luxuries like these were rare and he intended to enjoy every second of it.

After he was satisfied with his pampered shower and many appreciative words to Vanessa for the new and cleaned clothes she gave him, he made his way to the upper floors of the building.

As he made his way up the winding stairs the sweet scent of warm vanilla tickled at his nose followed by a tangy, balsamic, sweet and fruity aroma of blood orange. He continued until the scent engulfed him, he entered a small dimly lit room full of soft and sheer material that hung from the ceiling and around a large gathering of cushions, a bed.

No matter how many times Jesse came to her, no matter how many times he willingly followed her to bed the room always took him by surprise, but he focused in on his most beloved treasure that slept on the colorful cushions in the middle of the room.

 _Her warmth,_

 _The soft caresses of the hands across his skin._

 _He needed it, he needed her._

After being at sea for nearly two months he needed to feel her in her hands, against him. He gently pushed through the sheer material to the sleeping woman surrounded by pools of royal blue silk sheets that nearly matched the color of her hair, already he could feel the excitement prickle at the nape of his neck.

She was one of the few reasons why he clamored off the ship and disappeared until the last possible moment.

Quietly he stood at the side of the ornately decorated cushion pile, her back was to the man, and normally she was a light sleep and would have caught wind of him as he entered her room. Perhaps it was luck more likely than chance.

He quickly undressed down to his underwear and slid underneath the blue sheets and slotted himself behind her.

"Moira sweetheart…I'm back," he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"Mm…Jesse…" Moira murmured as turned slightly into the man's embrace. Jesse eagerly sought out her lips as he gently took her by the hip and rolled his hips. A soft moan slipped past her lips as she leaned back into the man's embrace, a hand gently pulled at his hair. A desperate groan rumbled in his throat as he pressed harder against her, his need for her.

He moved between her legs and took her lips once again as she pulled him to her, her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails gently scratched at the man's back, pulled at his hair.

He was needy, he had been without for months, and had already planned to use every moment he had with her.

"Jesse…" she whined and gently pulled at his hair. A groan escaped from his lips, as he placed sloppy open-mouthed kisses along her neck, a hand greedily groped at her breast that slipped from her thin nightgown, all while his fingers worked her damp sex.

"I know, I know peaches," Jesse grunted.

He quickly freed himself as she pulled the man down into another kiss, he welcomed the woman's feverish eagerness and drank down the moans that bubbled in her throat. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he grounded his cock between her sopping folds.

"Oh fuck…" Jesse groaned his lips hovered over hers.

"Jesse-,"

Jesse looked down at the lithe woman underneath him, his whiskey-colored eyes locked in a heated gaze with her russet colored ones. The look, the rush of emotion that surrounded them, the look in her eyes was enough, enough to tell him that she loved him, that was he was doing was right, and she missed him even if she were to never utter the words to him.

"Moira…"Jesse whispered as he gently cupped her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered as she held his gaze. His breath caught in his throat for a second before he felt the press of her plush lips on his again.

"...I love you too," Jesse groaned.

Slow, inch by inch until the tight walls of her sex stretched and squeezed until he was completely buried, surrounded by fire and silk. Something he would never be able to get used, a feeling he would never wanted to be without. Their moans were consumed by the hungry and desperate kiss they shared. She tightened her legs around the man's waist, buried her hands in his thick shaggy hair as and wrapped her arms around the man's neck as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

Unhurriedly he pulled his hips from hers and repeated the slow movement, his hips dipped back into hers all to make sure that he felt the stretch and pulse of her walls around him, all to make sure that she felt every push and pull, his love for her. She moaned, sighed, cried out for him as the noises of their love filled the room.

A yelp shot from Moira's lips as she felt the shift in the man's pace change from the slow, sweet, deep measured love making thrusts to a more ravenous pace. Faster, harder, completely shameless he fucked her into the plush cushions. His thrusts unforgiving, needy and her cries for him, moans, whimpers, all of it fueled him to go harder, faster as he chased that familiar tight grip of her silken walls he ached for. His hips snapped against hers, the squelch of her sex the rhythmic slap of skin against skin, he continued his unforgiving, starved pace.

"Fuck," Jesse cursed as he gripped her hips, groped at the plush flesh of her ass as his hips steadily slammed into hers. Over and over her named spilled from his lips as he fucked her through her orgasm. A deep moan came from the back of his throat as he felt the woman's legs tighten around his waist and himself submitting to that familiar tight grip around his cock. His hips ground against hers as he spilled deep inside of her.

"Jesse," Moira moaned softly as her finger threaded through his hair as they basked in the afterglow.

"Moira…I fucking missed you so much," Jesse grunted into the side of her neck.

"I can tell…are you… leaving again?" Moira questioned softly. Jesse grunted as he used his forearms to balance his weight as he hovered over her.

"I…I can't lie…but yeah," Jesse replied as he watched her russet brown eyes look away from him.

"Hey…look at me," Jesse took her chin between his thumb and index fingers. She hesitantly turned her attention to him.

"Don'tchu worry about it…or me…I'm comin' back to you. No matter what," Jesse whispered. She was silent for a moment before she sighed and nodded.

"You better…," Moira scoffed.

"You know it sweetheart…and besides, I gotta put a ring on that pretty little finger of yours," Jesse smirked.

"You're so confident that I'll say yes," Moira smirked.

"I think you will…," Jesse replied softly as he pressed his lips to hers.

"If not...I think I have some prayin' to my goddess to do…" Jesse smirked.


	16. Peace of Mind (Marjorie A x Genji)

"Are you alright?" Marjorie knelt next to an injured omnic.

"I-I am fine…t-thank you," they replied.

"Can make it home or I can take you to a shelter nearby," Marjorie suggested as she helped the omnic stand.

"I'll feel safer at the shelter tonight,"

The red-haired woman nodded silently as she watched the omnic move. Her eyes traveled to the sparking joint in the omnic's leg. They had sustained injury to their legs due to those that still held a vendetta against all Omnic kind. Even with the fall of Overwatch and Blackwatch the resentment of Omnics continued to rise. The various states and countries tried their best to alleviate tensions and resentment but failed.

Scotland was no different, there were anti omnics groups lashing out in anger against omnics. She knew that she couldn't allow that and knew that her former commander would tell her to do something about it, and so she did. She began to use her skills to fight back against those who lashed out at omnics and assisted safe houses for Omnics.

Today was no different.

In minutes Marjorie and the injured omnic arrived at an omnic shelter she had visited many times before.

"Wisp! You're here again—oh!"

"Hi again," Marjorie gave the large man a quick smile before she gently gave over the Omnic to the man. She had helped at various safe houses around Scotland and became a familiar face among the owners.

"It seems like they are getting bolder huh…" The man sighed heavily as he helped the omnic to a seat, with a grimace the woman nodded.

"Hopefully that Shambolic Monk can talk some sense into some of these people or at least try to,"

"Shambolic Monk?" Marjorie asked, curious about this monk.

"Oh yeah, they came in a few days ago, they said something about traveling to England but made a stop here. Go have a look,"

She heard various things about the monks but nothing substantial to go off on. With her curiosity bursting at the seams she made her way to the courtyard.

* * *

Marjorie sat quietly as a group of people and omnics spoke and listened to the floating omnic, she adjusted her signature baseball hat and waited.

" _Why don't you go talk to him?"_

"Huh?!" the woman quickly turned to see a person dressed in what seemed to be a high-grade carbon metal armor, their face completely hidden.

" _Have I seen you before?"_

Marjorie quickly stood and backed away from the person, confused, alerted. The voice, the armor, none of that seemed familiar to her.

"You are?" Marjorie's voice was soft but firm. She was always known to be soft spoken and was told that she needed to make herself heard, to find her voice but this was the best that she could do.

The unknown person slowly reached towards their face and disengage the mask that hid their face. The person behind the mask was not the person she remembered.

"G-Genji?" Marjorie said surprised as the revelation of the man behind the mask really was.

"I knew you looked familiar…" Genji began with a small smile.

Almost immediately, Marjorie's cheeks were turned a rosy pink color as she looked away. She remembered Genji from her past with Overwatch years ago, but he was different than she remembered.

Genji nodded as he concealed his face once again, there was a short pause of silence between the two and during those seconds Marjorie felt herself shrinking into herself. Years have gone by since she had seen the man and she was still shy around him. She knew that he barely knew who she was, let alone the crush that she still had.

"I…didn't think there were many of us left…" Genji began catching the woman off guard.

"Yes…" Marjorie replied softly.

"You're not going to run, are you?" Genji questioned as he sat down near her, close enough to hear her but enough room that another person could sit between them.

Marjorie felt as if she was going to combust in flames at the man's question, he remembered all of those times where he would catch glimpses of her before she disappeared.

"N-No," she replied as she looked down to hide her face and the embarrassment that stained her cheeks. She couldn't see the man's face but she could feel those dark charcoal colored eyes on her.

"Sensei and I are on our way to England…but wanted to travel before we made our way there," Genji started breaking the pause between them. "We heard about the rising tension against Omnics especially in Scotland so he wanted to see it for himself,"

Genji turned his head slightly towards the woman who had been silently listening to him. He noticed that she pulled her black and teal baseball cap down as if to hide her face.

"We also heard about vigilante going around Glasgow protecting the Omnics…I assume you're that vigilante?" Marjorie glanced at the man and quickly turned away.

"…I could **not** do anything…" Marjorie started, her voice soft but firm. Genji chuckled softly his voice altered by the cybernetic mask he wore.

She hesitated, she wanted to talk to him, to ask him what went wrong, was it their fault for what happened, what happened to him after the fall and more. So many questions on the tip of her tongue and nothing was asked.

Blackwatch was her family and with the abrupt destructive fall of Overwatch left her empty and lost. She returned to her home in hopes of finding a new purpose. Her seeing Genji gave her a small glimmer of hope that something could change for the better.

"Um…" Marjorie began softly. "I know we never talked much…but…what did you do…where did you go after Overwatch?"

She found her voice and enough courage to ask what happened to him after the fall. Even though she barely spoke to the man, how he seemed now was completely different.

"I…wandered around angry and lost until I came across a group of Omnic monks…" Genji trailed off. "I am…ashamed for my actions after the fall. I was lost, confused, and angry at what had happened…"

Marjorie shifted slightly as she listened with rapt attention. Genji had his fingers intertwined with each other he too turned slightly to get a better look of her face.

"I witnessed the anger, mistrust, anguish of people which made me realize my own anger," Genji trailed off again "It wasn't until I met sensei…Zenyatta that he helped me find peace within myself…and forgiveness,"

Marjorie couldn't see the man's face but could feel the sorrow that permeated from him, she didn't know much about him but wanted to.

"Do you feel…peace from what you do?" Genji questioned quietly. Marjorie was silent as she turned away from him. What she did was similar to duty from her previous life at Overwatch, and as a medic.

"We all have our ways of finding peace within ourselves, I hope that you are at peace…," Genji trailed off and chuckled slightly.

"We met during our time in Blackwatch...you were in the support division right?" Genji asked breaking the silence between them.

"A few times," Marjorie replied timidly.

"I remember you helped me on a mission…I never got to thank you for that—"

"N-no problem…it's what I do," Marjorie nodded.

"I also need to apologize…I never told you my name…there aren't many that know it…just the ones I trust. My name is…Marjorie Anderson but I was known as Wisp back then and now,"

"Wisp…I've heard of you back then…Marjorie…nice to finally meet the real you," Genji nodded.

"I also need to thank you as well…" Marjorie began.

Oh? Why is—"Genji began when suddenly he felt the woman's hand on the sides of his face gently guiding his head down to her level. Seconds later he felt a quick kiss to his forehead.

"O-oh?" Genji started surprised as he looked at the blushing woman in front of him.

"I may not have completely found peace within myself but…" Marjorie began; her cheeks stained a rosy color, a small smile on her lips as she looked at the man.

" _You've given me peace of mind…thank you…Genji…"_


End file.
